Le prisonnier Zéro
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Tenth n'est jamais parti et il vit à SA façon les aventures de la Saison 5. Histoire en plusieurs parties et en collaboration avec MissFantasy74. K plus au cas où, mais respect des façons de faire de la série.
1. Prologue : Dans le Tardis

Il était une fois deux fans du Dixième Docteur qui trouvaient que la Saison 5 de la Série manquait atrocement de charme - sans compter la présence d'un certain acteur écossais - et qui décidèrent un bon matin (ou peut-être était-ce le soir…) de refaire le monde. Enfin, la Série. Enfin, certains épisodes de la 5e Série.

**Ceci est le début de leurs aventures (a elles) et la poursuite d'autres aventures (celles de Tenth) et… bah… peut-être de certains personnages qui auraient dû faire un _comeback_ (non, pas le Maître… enfin… nannnn… sans doute pas). **

**Voici donc le premier épisode de la Saison 5 bis - Le prisonnier Zéro.**

**Bonne lecture (et les _reviews_ sont toujours appréciées),**

**IDW2GO et MissFantasy743**

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Spoilers : Toute la Saison 5**

**Public : si vous regardez sans supervision les épisodes à la télé, vous pouvez probablement lire ces nouveaux épisodes sans supervision itou**

**Disclaimer : J'ai emprunté la base de cette histoire à Steven Moffat, le Docteur à Russell T. Davis et j'ai téléchargé très légalement la musique de Murray Gold que j'écoute pour écrire cette histoire. **

**Histoire : Il y a une fissure effrayante dans la chambre d'Amélia Pond, six ans, et quand elle demande de l'aide et que le Tardis se crash dans son jardin, il est à peu près certain que le Docteur s'en mêlera.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prologue : Dans le Tardis

La première fois qu'il était mort, il avait eu très peur. Il avait suivi les cours de biologie primaire et les leçons étaient répétées suffisamment souvent pour que même les plus indisciplinés finissent par les retenir. La société gallifreyenne toute entière vivait très bien avec les régénérations. Alors la première fois, c'était probablement plus du trac que de la véritable peur. N'empêche. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se régénérer comme il faut. Et ça avait marché. Il était devenu un autre homme. Il avait eu beau jeu alors d'être nonchalant et de faire comme si ça lui était arrivé une demi-douzaine de fois auparavant. Le bluff était toujours un de ses talents, peu importe quel corps il habitait.

Quand il s'était vraiment régénéré pour la sixième ou septième fois, il avait commencé à penser qu'il avait l'habitude et ne s'en faisait plus vraiment. C'était seulement un moyen très désagréable de changer de garde-robe. Il en profitait pour refaire la déco, trouvait de nouveaux mots pour marquer sa surprise, sa joie, son impatience ou sa colère et… les vies continuaient : monstres, dangers, courses, voyages, le temps. Ça, ça ne changeait pas vraiment.

Et puis il avait rencontré Rose. Une nouvelle compagne de voyage. Et il s'était passé quelque chose de dérangeant quand il s'était régénéré devant elle : une part de lui avait commencé à exister à cause d'elle. Ses précédentes personnalités étaient des solitaires, des grincheux, des rebelles, des entêtés. La règle était l'excentricité. Mais la régénération qui répétait « Allons-y » jusqu'à plus soif avait ceci de particulier qu'elle était très attachée à une jeune Terrienne blonde de 20 ans et avait fait en sorte de se mouler, d'une certaine façon, sur une personnalité qui lui serait agréable. Les autres n'avaient jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour les rééquilibrer. La dixième version du Docteur était différente. Alors, curieusement - mon œil! - il n'était ni trop jeune ni trop vieux, plutôt pas mal de sa personne et avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle avait été conquise. Sans qu'il fasse grand chose pour le mériter d'ailleurs (sauver sa planète à Noël ne comptait pas : il l'avait fait sous l'impulsion du moment parce qu'il avait été vraiment embêté que les Sycorax débarquent sans prévenir).

Et puis elle avait disparu. Il avait survécu grâce à Martha Jones et Donna Noble qui l'avaient sauvé de plus d'une façon et il avait commencé à se remettre définitivement quand Donna avait accepté de l'accompagner. À cette étape de sa dixième vie, elles étaient les meilleures du monde. Martha avait suffisamment de bon sens, de sang froid de dévouement pour le supporter même alors qu'il était à ce point brisé du départ de Rose. Quant à Donna, elle adorait voyager avec lui, le remettait à sa place assez souvent pour le surprendre et il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'amour entre eux. Rien que de l'amitié et ça valait mieux. Rien pour lui rappeler celle qui lui manquait encore.

Mais elle était revenue. Rose était réapparue. Et il était mort. Ou presque.

Mais elle était là et il avait trouvé le moyen tricher avec la régénération qui était, en soit, une façon de tricher avec la mort. Ainsi, au lieu de se régénérer et parce qu'il voulait plus que tout rester avec elle, tel qu'il était dans son souvenir et pas lui imposer un troisième visage, il avait réussi à rester le même. Il avait pu la tenir une fois de plus contre lui et affronter la fin de la réalité, gagner contre Davros et les Daleks, remettre 27 planètes à leur place, faire de Donna un génie avec un cerveau complètement égal au sien et donner une fin heureuse à presque tout le monde. Enfin, presque.

Seul ennui, il s'était créé un jumeau. Un jumeau assez ressemblant pour tromper n'importe qui qui ne possédant pas un stéthoscope. Et ce jumeau, s'il n'était pas maléfique, avait besoin d'une supervision constante. Il n'était pas question de le laisser vagabonder dans une autre dimension et il n'y avait personne de mieux placer pour le réformer, le surveiller et en prendre soin à part elle. Rose Tyler.

Il l'avait donc forcée à choisir son jumeau, sachant aussi que c'était la seule chance de réel bonheur qu'elle aurait jamais. Sa version à deux cœurs ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle - même si vu la quantité de vies qu'il dépensait on pouvait se poser la question - alors que l'autre ne se régénérerait pas. Ce demi Seigneur du temps méritait d'avoir le meilleur de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir dans la poignée de décades que sa biologie lui autorisait. Et il y avait peu d'êtres plus capables que Rose Tyler de rendre heureux cette version à un seul cœur : elle lui offrirait celui qui lui manquait.

Et il avait dû se séparer de Donna après avoir laisser partir Rose.

Être seul était le prix pour avoir triché au-delà de tout. Ou c'était le karma. Il le savait depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis l'initiation de ses huit ans : il était seul. Mais c'était terriblement injuste pour Donna.

Il avait continué, tout seul, mettant son veto à la moindre possibilité de ne plus l'être : un reflet de sa personnalité à l'époque victorienne, une voleuse qui savait piloter un autobus volant, un commandant de station martienne qui avait eu assez de cran pour lui jeter en pleine figure qu'il devenait un danger pour l'univers.

Il était temps de mourir une fois de plus. Jusqu'à cette seconde, il s'était senti las, épuisé et plus que prêt à tout reprendre à zéro. Il avait été plus loin que jamais dans ce corps : il était devenu humain, il était tombé amoureux, il avait perdu le Maître et Jenny, qui avaient été pour un temps les seuls enfants de Gallifrey a lui avoir survécu, il s'était fait un p'tit clone pour l'envoyer vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait désespérément. Il était même devenu fou et avait transgressé les règles du temps et s'était réconforté dans les bras d'Élizabeth la Blanche. Tout ça en quelques années. C'était pas mal. Une vie bien remplie.

Il avait fait ses adieux : tirons les rideaux et passons au suivant, merci beaucoup.

Il était tout seul avec le Tardis pour ses derniers instants. C'était mieux ainsi. Cette bonne vieille boîte était habituée à ses changements et ne le laissait jamais tomber. Il s'enferma, jetant pour la dernière fois son manteau sur l'un de ses piliers. Il ne le ferait plus. Plus de cette façon-là à tout le moins. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attirerait dans le costumier, mais ça n'allait certainement pas être un costume bleu et des Converses. Cette époque-là était révolue.

Il enclencha les commandes, s'éloignant de 2005, de Powell Estate et de Rose Tyler.

Il était prêt.

Il jetait un regard mélancolique sur les parois du Tardis. Il les reverrait avec de nouveaux yeux et souhaita apprécier encore la lueur dorée. Ses mains ne toucheraient plus de la même façon les contrôles. Sa voix se modifierait et ne ronronnerait plus de « Molto bene ».

Et alors qu'il ressentait la régénération prendre totalement possession de lui, il flancha.

Il aimait bien être un bavard rebelle capable de faire claquer ses « yep » et de cligner de l'œil tout en mouchant les Cyberman. Il aimait pouvoir tout expliquer dans un seul reniflement ou un haussement de sourcil. Et si jamais il ne pouvait plus aussi bien contrôler ses muscles faciaux? Et s'il avait des dents épouvantablement mal placées? Ou un seul bras? D'accord, la possibilité était minime, mais…

Au moment où il était prêt à partir, il se rendait compte, au fond, qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

Mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus que faire face et sortir dignement.

Et comme il se retrouvait aveuglé par l'énergie qui se dégageait de son corps, il entendit une voix terriblement familière.

« Docteur? Oh mon dieu! Docteur! »

Et la régénération tourna au cauchemar.

L'énergie reflua en lui avant d'exploser, touchant de plein fouet la colonne centrale. L'alarme résonna pendant qu'il s'effondrait et cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Ça n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi!

« Docteur! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas changer? Seigneur, est-ce que ça va? »

On le força à s'allonger, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement confortable à cause du grillage du plancher, mais il n'avait plus la force de protester.

« Je… » croassa-t-il.

Le Tardis vibrait follement et les explosions se succédaient les unes après les autres, projetant une pluie d'étincelles sur eux. Le Docteur essaya de releva la tête, mais peine perdue. Tout allait de travers. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le Tardis et ce quelqu'un était la seule personne qui pouvait faire en sorte que le Docteur reste dans son dixième corps. Non, impossible!

Il fut légèrement soulevé et enveloppé dans une douce étreinte qui l'empêcha de rebondir comme un pois sauteur à cause du chaos.

« Je te tiens, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas cette alarme. Je crois que ça veut dire que… que… »

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais peur, songea-t-il.

« On est en train de s'écraser. » grimaça-il après avoir trouvé suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons.

Ce serait tellement formidable qu'il puisse se lever et reprendre le contrôle du Tardis!

« L'important est que je sois là. » fit l'autre avec tendresse.

« On est en train de s'écraser. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et après? » murmura-t-elle avec une trace d'amusement.

Comme le Tardis les envoyait valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle de contrôle, le Docteur songea que la fin du monde était certainement arrivée puisque Rose Tyler était de retour. Elle ne pouvait revenir que dans les pires conditions et en mettant en danger deux univers.

Et c'était merveilleux.

« Allons-y! » dit-t-il en prenant appui sur elle pour se relever.


	2. Amélia Pond

Le Docteur appartient à la BBC

**Bonne lecture**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapitre 1 : Amélia Pond

Amélia Pond était agenouillée dans une attitude très respectueuse et essayait de trouver les bons mots pour sa prière. La fillette s'était résignée à cette démarche, non sans un peu d'inquiétude. Le Père Noël était tout de même un personnage fort occupé durant toute l'année. Si, à Noël, il faisait la distribution des cadeaux, le reste de l'année, il devait superviser la fabrication des jouets et peut-être jouer à cache-cache avec les lutins et les rennes.

Mais voilà, le Père Noël était la plus haute instance disponible qui avait fait ses preuves dans la vie d'Amélia Pond. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait obtenu les deux poupées dont elle avait rêvé durant des mois et que ses vieux crayons à colorier avaient été remplacés par des neufs. D'aucun aurait pu s'adresser à leur dieu, mais Amélia n'avait pas encore eu la preuve de leur existence, contrairement au Père Noël. Elle aurait aussi pu demander à un policier, mais quand elle avait essayé d'en parler à sa tatie, elle lui avait dit que « ces choses-là n'existent pas ». Amélia en avait conçu un peu de rancune, mais elle ne s'en était pas étonnée : les grands ne comprenaient jamais les trucs les plus importants dans la vie des enfants. C'était comme si tout ceux qui ne dépassaient pas 1,50 mètre ne valaient rien. Ridicule.

« Père Noël, je suis Amy Pond. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Pâques est passé et je suppose que tu dois être très occupé déjà à tout préparer pour Noël. Je voulais te remercier pour les poupées et les crayons à colorier et j'espère que je suis sur la liste des enfants sages cette année encore. En tout cas, j'ai été aussi gentille que possible jusqu'à maintenant. Si je fais appel à toi, vois-tu, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Il y a une fissure dans mon mur. Et ce n'est pas une fissure ordinaire. Elle est très, très bizarre. De temps en temps, il y a des voix qui viennent de l'autre côté. Alors si tu pouvais m'aider, je serais vraiment très contente. Mais si tu ne peux pas venir, si tu pouvais envoyer quelqu'un… un policier ou… »

Un bruit inconnu déconcentra Amy. Ça provenait de l'extérieur. Ce n'était certainement pas le traîneau et les rennes! Et quand un fracas se fit entendre pratiquement juste dans la cour, Amy se décida.

« Désolée, je reviens. » fit-elle poliment à son interlocuteur invisible.

Elle colla son nez contre la fenêtre après avoir écarté le rideau. À la place de sa cabane se trouvait une étrange boîte bleue, éclairée de l'intérieur, et qui fumait. C'était suffisamment inconnu et extraordinaire pour qu'Amy en déduise du haut de ses six ans que c'était la réponse à sa prière. Elle avait bien fait de s'adresser au Père Noël!

« Wow, merci! C'était rapide! » lui dit-il.

Elle glissa dans ses bottes, ajusta sa tuque et son manteau – sa tatie lui répétait constamment qu'il faillait s'habiller chaudement – et parti à la découverte de son sauveur.

Vue de près, la boîte était, de toute évidence, tombée sur le côté. Il y avait des lettres et même si Amélia était trop petite pour les lire, elle n'était pas stupide. Et soudain, le dessus de la boîte (enfin, le côté qui faisait face au ciel), se rabattit vers l'intérieur et un crochet en jaillit pour venir s'ajuster au rebord. Une sorte de crochet d'alpiniste. Et une tête suivit de peu le crochet. Amy ne recula pas quand l'homme – pas le Père Noël, mais peut-être l'un de ses assistants – escalada la boîte et la salua joyeusement.

« Hello! »

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda prudemment Amélia.

Sa tatie lui avait dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnus, mais comme c'était l'envoyé du Père-Noël, elle avait droit à une dérogation. Et puis, si elle connaissait son nom, ce ne serait plus un inconnu et les choses pourraient s'arranger avec la fissure dans son mur.

L'homme se pencha sur le rebord de la boîte et aida une femme à sortir. Elle toussait un peu et tous deux portaient des marques de brûlures, des égratignures et leurs vêtements étaient pas mal déchirés. Amélia s'en fichait. Si on lui avait envoyé DEUX personnes pour l'aider, les choses devaient être plus sérieuses que prévues.

« Vous êtes qui? » redemanda-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement.

Après tout, ils avaient démoli sa cabane.

« Rose. » fit la femme en toussant encore.

« Vous êtes les amis du Père-Noël? »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils avaient été pris pour beaucoup de choses depuis le début de leurs aventures, mais jamais encore pour ça.

« Je dis ça parce que vous n'avez pas du tout l'air de lui. »

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour le Père Noël? » demanda l'homme avec un clin d'œil.

« Je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Et vous êtes arrivés. C'est peut-être lui qui vous a fait venir? » suggéra Amélia avec espoir.

« Oh… Eh bien… »

« Peut-être » répondit Rose en donnant un coup de coude à l'homme au menton pointu.

« Super. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour la fissure dans mon mur. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et se retint de proposer d'appeler un plâtrier. Il examina la petite fille, se pencha de tout son long sur elle sans qu'elle ne cille. Quand elle éternua à cause de l'odeur de fumée, le Docteur se décida et hocha la tête.

« Allons voir cette fissure… euh… comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Amélia Pond. »

« C'est un nom magnifique. »

« Ça sonne comme une princesse dans un conte de fées. » approuva Rose.

Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux et effleura une bosse sur son front. Le Docteur remarqua sa grimace et demanda s'il y avait une trousse de premiers soins. Amélia les conduisit dans la salle de bain. Rose découvrit trois rouleaux de gaze dans la trousse métallique que le Docteur utilisa prestement sur les brûlures et plaies de sa compagne.

« Mais… et toi? »

« Je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien. »

Mais Amélia n'en n'était pas convaincue et réussit à coller un « band-aid » avec un imprimé fleuri sur la joue du Seigneur du temps avant qu'il puisse protester. Il se redressa un peu rapidement et accrocha la boîte métallique qui tomba avec fracas. Rose rentra la tête dans les épaules. Et s'ils avaient alerté les parents de la fillette? Expliquer pourquoi deux inconnus se trouvaient dans la maison n'allait pas être facile, même avec les papiers psychiques.

« Il ne faut pas vous en faire, il n'y a personne d'autre à la maison. » dit la petite rouquine.

« Quoi? Tes parents t'ont laissée toute seule? » s'exclama Rose.

« J'ai plus que ma tatie. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Elle est sortie. »

« Tu sais, moi, je n'ai même plus de tatie. » dit doucement le Docteur.

« Eh bien, vous avez de la chance. » soupira-t-elle en pensant à tout ce que sa tatie ne comprenait pas.

« Et tu n'as pas peur, toute seule, dans cette grande maison? » demanda Rose.

« Non. »

« Non. » répéta gravement le Docteur. « Amélia Pond n'a peur de rien. Une boîte tombe du ciel, deux inconnus en sortent et ils envahissent sa salle de bain sans avertissement. Mais Amélia n'a pas peur. »

« Vous n'êtes pas dangereux. »

« Eh bien… Elle doit être terrible, cette fissure. » dit le Docteur.

Amélia frémit. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire.

Rose s'accroupit aussitôt devant elle, la recoiffant machinalement dans un geste rassurant : « Nous allons t'aider. Où est cette fissure? »

« Au second. Dans ma chambre. »


	3. La fissure dans le mur

Chapitre 2 : La fissure dans le mur

Le mur était bleu. Le Docteur prit cela comme un bon présage. Il aimait bien le bleu. Et les rayures.

« Ce n'est qu'une fissure. » fit Rose.

« Non. » dirent simultanément Amélia et le Docteur.

« Comment le sais-tu? » dit le Seigneur du temps avec un regard chaleureux vers l'enfant.

« De temps en temps… » fit-elle en hésitant.

« Il y a des voix. » compléta-t-il.

« Ouais. » avoua-t-elle.

Le Docteur sortir son vieux stéthoscope et écouta la fissure : « Hum… Le prisonnier Zéro s'est échappé. »

« C'est ce que j'entends chaque fois! »

Les longs doigts effleurèrent la fissure.

« La fissure n'est pas dans le mur. »

« Ah, vraiment? » dit Rose.

« Non, je veux dire que la fissure existerait même sans le mur. Et cette fissure est un trou dans la trame spatiotemporelle. Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté et je ne veux pas dire l'isolant et la cloison de l'autre chambre. »

« Tu peux la réparer? »

« Hum… peut-être… Mais pour ça, malheureusement pour toi, Amélia Pond, je vais devoir l'ouvrir un peu plus. »

« Oh. » fit la fillette.

« Mais tout va très bien aller. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et ronchonna.

« Eh bien disons que tout risque de très bien aller. »

Rose renifla.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour que ça ne soit pas grave. »

« Docteur! »

« Eh bien, disons que c'est assez dangereux et que je ne devrais pas faire ça devant toi, mais… Supposons que je le fasse… Hum? Supposons que je le fasse et que tu restes et que tu regardes avec Rose et moi ce qu'il y a dans cette fissure, tu crois que tu aurais peur? »

« Un petit peu. Mais… »

« Ce serait mieux que de ne pas savoir. »

« Hum hum. »

Il lui tendit la main, sourit largement et chuchota : « Allons-y alors. »

Il pointa le tournevis sonique vers la fissure qui s'écarta comme les mâchoires d'un crocodile. Rose était prête à se jeter entre le danger et l'enfant. La voix robotique était pleinement audible maintenant : _Le__prisonnier__Zéro__s__'__est__échappé.__Le__prisonnier__Zéro__s__'__est__échappé._

Quand un gigantesque œil bleu remplit toute la fissure, Rose et Amélia sursautèrent, mais ne reculèrent pas. L'enfant se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main du Docteur et avala convulsivement. L'œil ne possédait pas de paupières et bougeait nerveusement d'un côté ou de l'autre.

« Hello! On peut savoir qui vous êtes? Et où vous êtes? »

_Le prisonnier Zéro s'est échappé._

« Oui, il me semblait bien l'avoir entendu. Ça vous arrive souvent de laisser échapper des prisonniers? J'ai connu un type qui adorait fricoter avec les prisonniers, mais il les remettait dans leur cage ensuite, vous savez. Il a fait quoi, ce pauvre prisonnier? Peut-être qu'il est seulement sorti prendre l'air! Je pourrais me mettre le doigt dans l'œil, mais…»

_Le prisonnier Zéro s'est échappé._

« Hum... Un peu répétitif. Vous pourriez euh… changer votre disque? Votre enregistrement numérique? Votre émission pseudotélépathique? Enfin, le truc qui répète. Je déteste ceux qui ne prêtent pas attention à ce qu'on leur dit. »

« Où s'est-il échappé, ce prisonnier? » demanda Rose.

« Rho, bonne question! Vous avez l'œil pour ce genre de question, Rose! Allez, dites-moi, Monsieur Bon-pied-bon-œil… enfin, vous savez ce que je veux dire… Où s'est-il sauvé? »

L'œil bleu fixa un instant le Docteur et un éclair frappa sa poche. Rose sursauta, cette fois, se rappelant le tir du Dalek qui avait bien failli le tuer. Mais le Docteur se contenta de prélever le petit étui de cuir usé… Les papiers psychiques.

La fissure se referma complètement et le mur redevint lisse et bleu.

Amélia soupira de soulagement pendant que Rose prenait les papiers psychiques.

« Le prisonnier Zéro s'est échappé. » lu-t-elle. « Eh bien, répétitif jusqu'au bout. » fit-elle avec dégoût.

« À moins que… » murmura le Docteur.

« Que quoi? »

Et alors que le Docteur avait été calme durant tout l'entretien avec l'œil, il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre, blêmit et s'élança hors de la pièce en tirant Rose derrière lui.

« Vite, vite, vite, vite! Les moteurs sont en train de surcharger! Si je ne décolle pas maintenant, notre dimension va se fracasser comme une assiette de porcelaine! Et tout ça, c'est ta faute, je parie! » cria-t-il à Rose.

« Ma faute? C'est toi qui as fait exploser la console principale! »

« Pas le temps de parler, il faut s'en aller! Allez! Amélia, nous revenons dans cinq minutes. »

Il poussa Rose tout en s'assurant que le crochet était bien fixé avant de bondir à son tour et de s'accrocher à la corde.

« Dans cinq minutes. » ajouta-t-il.

« Ils promettent toujours et ne font jamais rien. » dit tristement Amélia en voyant ses espoirs s'envoler. La fissure était peut-être disparue, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il n'avait pas dit.

« Ils… Ce sont les grands, c'est ça? » dit-il en revenant près d'elle. « Oui, ce sont les grands. Et je suis un grand. Un assez grand en tout cas. »

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle. Soudainement, il n'était plus si grand. Son long corps était tout replié pour se mettre exactement à sa hauteur.

« Mais je ne suis pas 'ils'. Je suis le Docteur. Assez unique dans mon genre. Et je te promets, Amélia Pond : je vais revenir. Il faut me faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance? »

Elle hésita, mais il avait les yeux de son nounours préféré à qui elle avait toujours pu tout confier, son sourire était aussi chaud qu'une de ses brioches au caramel que sa tatie achetait à Londres dans cette pâtisserie et il avait réussi à faire quelque chose pour la fissure dans son mur. Il était un peu magicien certainement.

« Je vais revenir. »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant sa promesse, et il escalada le côté de la boîte bleue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et cria : « Rose, attention, le fauteuil va tomber et il est encore en feu! Non! Laisse-toi tomber! »

« Tomber? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Amélia s'étonna que la voix semble provenir de très loin, comme si la boîte s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. Mais c'était impossible.

Il pointa le tournevis sonique vers le fond de la boîte, visa avec soin et appuya sur le bouton.

« J'ai ouvert la porte de la piscine. Laisse-toi tomber dedans! »

Amélia en resta baba : une piscine? Là-dedans? Dans cette minuscule boîte de rien du tout? Il devait plaisanter. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance?

« Ne crains rien, Amélia Pond, je reviens dans cinq minutes. » répéta-t-il avant de se laisser glisser le long de la corde.

Après quelques secondes, le crochet s'arracha et dégringola à l'intérieur, le dessus de la porte se referma dans un claquement et l'étrange son qui avait alerté Amélia remplit la cour. La boîte s'effaça et il ne resta plus que les débris de la cabane.

Amy fixa un instant les étoiles et prit une décision cruciale.

Retournant quatre à quatre dans sa chambre, ne jetant pas un regard à son mur réparé, elle posa sa petite valise sur son lit, la remplit avec les objets de première nécessité, ajouta son nounours et fila dans la salle de bain pour chercher sa brosse à dents. Elle ne vit pas que la porte d'une des pièces de l'étage était entrebâillée au lieu d'être complètement fermée comme d'habitude. Elle avait mieux à faire!

Elle dévala les marches, posa la valise d'un ton décidé près des débris de sa cabane, s'installa dessus et attendit. Il avait cinq minutes. Elle était parfaitement capable d'attendre cinq minutes..

Et cette fois, elle partirait avec eux.


	4. Cinq minutes

**Note : Non, je ne reprends pas mot à mot les épisodes alors désolée si vous pensiez que c'était le cas.**

**À bientôt, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews (je suis accro!)**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

L'alarme résonnait toujours et ils devaient hurler pour se faire entendre. Le Docteur tournait les manivelles à toute allure, pendant que Rose avait été nommée responsable de la grille quadruple du système coaxial temporel et tentait de maintenir le niveau de flux du…

« Attention! » hurla le Docteur comme le Tardis faisait une violente embardée qui manqua arracher Rose à la console.

Mais elle avait l'habitude et il lui en fallait plus désormais pour perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'accrocha plus fort, enfonça d'un seul geste trois boutons et enclencha une commande avec un petit cri de victoire en sentant les vibrations s'atténuer. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« J'ai commencé à apprendre à piloter un Tardis, oui. » fit-elle moqueusement. « Le truc de Donna a très bien fonctionné soit dit en passant. »

« Il va bien? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Le Tardis a grandi à une vitesse! » fit-elle en évitant de répondre tout de suite.

L'un et l'autre savait trop bien à qui il faisait allusion. Finalement, Rose hocha la tête avec un petit soupir. : « L'autre… eh bien, il n'a pas tellement changé. »

Il fit une moue tout en tirant sur quelques fils pour les reconnecter différemment. Le Tardis grinça et une partie des étincelles qui jaillissait d'un peu partout diminua. Rose soupira de soulagement et souffla pour dissiper un léger filet de fumée. Le Docteur caressa la console qui gronda, un peu calmée, et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme blonde.

« Je l'avais confié à tes soins! » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Et il va très bien! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Et comment es-tu arrivée ici, hein? C'est probablement de ta faute si le Tardis est en train de se désintégrer! MON Tardis en train de se désintégrer! »

« Et ça n'a probablement rien à voir avec le fait que ta régénération se soit mal passée? » ironisa-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

« Mal passée? J'étais sensé changer de visage! J'étais… Je devrais être mort! »

Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots et tout devint brusquement très silencieux. Rose aurait voulu sauter sur lui, le réconforter et lui jurer que plus jamais il ne serait seul, que plus jamais il ne la perdrait, que plus jamais…

Mais le Tardis fit une nouvelle embardée et il bascula sur le fauteuil avec un petit cri de protestation qui s'enfla.

« Non, non, non, non, non! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Les dégâts sont trop importants, elle a besoin de se régé…. De se réparer. » acheva-t-il après une hésitation.

« Bon sang, alors fais-le! »

« C'est ce que je j'essaie de faire! » répliqua-t-il

Il était pratiquement grimpé sur la console et essayait de saisir un long fil qui avait toujours été suspendu au plafond, du plus loin que Rose se souvenait. Il parvint à le toucher, mais les bonds du Tardis le renversèrent et il tomba… dans les bras de Rose qui s'effondra sous son poids.

« N'essaie pas de te casser une jambe, ça serait de la triche! » hurla-t-elle au moment où le Tardis explosait une nouvelle fois. « Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'à toi pour te voir faire l'idiot! »

« Je ne suis pas idiot! Je suis… oh, non, non, non! Je suis idiot! Vite, il faut atterrir! Amélia Pond! Le prisonnier Zéro! »

« Tu as refermé la fissure! »

« Le prisonnier Zéro s'est échappé! »

« Oui, merci, j'avais compris! »

« Non, mais le prisonnier Zéro s'est vraiment échappé! »

« Docteur! »

« Accroche-toi, je vais utiliser le frein d'urgence. » dit-il en ouvrant un clapet camouflant un bouton mauve.

Rose se cala contre la console, serra les dents et le Tardis fit l'atterrissage le plus incroyablement pénible de son histoire. Une fumée verte envahissait rapidement toute la salle et Rose toussait éperdument.

« Dehors! Vite! »

Rose manqua se cogner contre un abri de jardin et le Docteur rester enfermé quand la porte bleue claqua brusquement et emprisonna un pan de son manteau. Il tira sur le manteau et, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, l'enleva maladroitement avec une moue. Se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il était revenu si précipitamment, il sursauta et fonça vers la maison.

« Amélia! Amélia Pond! »

Rose le suivit en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils auraient sans doute dû vérifier l'heure avant de débouler. Il faisait jour alors que leur premier atterrissage avait eu lieu de nuit. Ce n'était pas pour critiquer le Docteur ou le Tardis, mais elle se souvenait d'avoir été absente une douzaine… de mois plutôt que d'heures. Sa mère en parlait encore.

« Docteur, attendez! Le soleil : il fait jour! »

Mais il était déjà dans la maison, la porte d'entrée n'ayant pas résisté plus de trois secondes aux charmes du tournevis sonique.

« Amélia! Je sais où le prisonnier! Il faut sortir! Le prisonnier est… »

Il s'interrompit d'un coup et Rose s'empressa de le rejoindre. Elle vit une jeune femme en robe de chambre, armée d'un balai, penchée au-dessus d'un Docteur inconscient. Son sang ne fut qu'un tour.

« Vous! »

La jeune femme devint rouge de colère et lui fonça dessus. Rose fut repoussée par la furie jusque dans un placard où elle fut assommée par une douzaine de boîtes de livres et d'albums photos qui lui dégringolèrent dessus.

Quand le Docteur reprit connaissance, il était menotté au radiateur.

« Rose? »

Il fouilla maladroitement dans ses poches à la recherche de son tournevis quand un agent de police se planta devant lui. Pardon UNE agente de police. Avec des jambes pareilles, l'être ne possédait certainement pas de chromosomes XY.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle

« Où est Amélia Pond? » demanda-t-il au même moment.

« J'ai posé la question en premier » dirent-ils ensemble.

La policière pinça les lèvres, lui tourna le dos et parla dans son radio pour demander des renforts.

« Où est Rose? »

« Vous avez pénétré illégalement dans cette propriété. » dit la policière. « Vous allez le payer cher. »

« Désolé, pas d'argent. Je peux savoir où se trouve Amélia? »

« Amélia Pond? Ca fait très longtemps qu'elle n'est plus ici. »

Mais le Tardis était en panne et il avait dû atterrir et les moteurs avaient failli entrer en phase. Et Rose était de retour. Et 'très longtemps' qu'elle n'était plus là? Bon sang!

« Vous êtes bizarre. » dit la policière.

« Merci. »

« Définitivement bizarre. » grommela-elle.

Elle se retourna et demanda qu'un psychiatre soit convoqué étant donné que son prisonnier présentait certains signes… Elle allait poursuivre sa description du criminel vagabond, mais le Docteur l'interrompit en tiraillant sur les menottes.

« Excusez, mais… pourquoi suis-je attaché au radiateur? »

« Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous balader chez moi. » protesta hautainement la policière, les poings sur les hanches.

« Chez vous? »

« Chez moi. » confirma-t-elle avec un mouvement sec du menton.

« Depuis combien de temps? »

« Six mois. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête. D'accord. Ça améliorait légèrement ses performances puisqu'il avait déjà confondu douze mois avec douze heures. Tout de même, arriver avec six mois de retard… Amélia Pond…

« Chez vous. D'accord. Alors répondez à une seule question toute simple. Combien y a-t-il de pièces à cet étage? »

« Facile. Cinq. » rétorqua la rouquine en les pointant distraitement du doigt.

« Six. »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Regardez bien. Regardez à l'endroit que vous ne voulez jamais voir. Juste au coin de votre œil… Lentement. Derrière vous. »

La policière se retourna lentement.


	5. La pièce qui n'existe pas

« Une pièce! » souffla la rouquine en uniforme. « Une sixième pièce? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vue? »

« Filtre de perception. Quelqu'un est venu ici et a installé le filtre de perception pour ne pas que vous le remarquiez. Maintenant, vous me libérez »

« Mais c'est une pièce entière? Comment une pièce entière peut disparaître? » chuchota la policière en faisant malgré elle un pas en avant.

« Ne vous approchez pas de cette pièce et libérez-moi. »

« Je n'ai pas la clé. » répondit-elle distraitement.

« Quoi? Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir perdu la clé? Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé alors je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avec quelque chose d'important! Enfin, si une fois. Non, deux. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est… Hey, j'ai dit ne pas approcher de cette pièce! »

« Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil. » dit-elle tout aussi distraitement.

« Attendez au moins les renforts! » s'écria le Docteur en essayant en vain de glisser son poignet de la menotte.

« Il n'y a pas de renforts. »

« Quoi? Mais je vous ai entendue… Arg…. Mon tournevis. Avez-vous vu mon tournevis? Vous ne l'auriez pas volé, non? Emprunté? Saisi? Brisé? Non, non, non, ne me dites pas, vous avez essayé de l'utiliser en même temps qu'un sèche-cheveux! Oh, mon pauvre tournevis. Éloignez-vous de cette pièce, ne posez pas un doigt sur la poignée.

La policière tourna la poignée. Ce n'était pas verrouillé.

« Au moins, attendez-moi avant d'entrer! N'y allez pas toute seule! »

La policière franchit le seuil pendant que le Docteur ruminait à propos du langage à employer pour se faire obéir pour des commandements simples comme 'ne bougez pas','attendez-moi ici sans vous faire remarquer' ou bien 'n'allez pas là'.

« Est-ce qu'un jour on prêtera attention à mes paroles sans que ce soit la fin du monde? » grommela-t-il tout en revérifiant que ses poches ne dissimulaient pas son précieux outil. « Vous êtes sure de ne pas avoir vu mon tournevis? Métallique avec des boutons. »

« Et une extrémité bleue? » demanda la policière.

« Oui! C'est ça! Rendez-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas volé ou emprunté ou loué en oubliant de le rapporter. »

« Comment est-il arrivé là? » dit-elle toujours depuis l'autre pièce.

« Il a dû rouler sous la porte quand vous m'avez assommé. » rétorqua-t-il un peu impatiemment .

« Bien sûr… puis il a escaladé la table pour attendre bien tranquillement. »

Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longuement : « Sortez de là. SORTEZ DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE! »

« Je sens… on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un. Mais… mais je ne vois personne! »

Le Seigneur du temps était aussi tendu qu'une corde de piano. Il détestait ne pas savoir qui avait installé le filtre de perception - Prisonnier Zéro donnait peu de caractéristiques sur l'espèce - et un danger qu'il affronterait avec un simple haussement de sourcil pouvait s'avérer mortel pour une race moins développée comme les humains. Mais en même temps, ses vieux réflexes jouèrent. Quelqu'un qui avait envie d'explorer l'inconnu et d'affronter l'impossible méritait un peu d'aide : « Juste du coin de l'œil. » dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille cria et revint vers lui à toute vitesse après avoir claqué la porte. Dans son mouvement, elle se prit les pieds dans le manche d'un balai qui avait été carré contre une porte, et Rose trébucha sur elle. En voyant le tournevis sonique dans les mains d'une inconnue, Rose le lui arracha et le lança au Docteur qui essaya d'ouvrir les menottes.

Pendant que Rose se redressait et incitait la policière à se reculer, les contours de la porte s'éclairèrent violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est… un monstre? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus laid de ma vie! »

« Un monstre, d'accord. Quel genre de montre? Grand? Gros? Gluant? Poilu? Avec combien d'yeux? Il avait une odeur particulière? » dit Rose avec professionnalisme.

La rouquine ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« S'il-vous-plaît. » dit Rose avec patience. « C'est important. »

« Il… Ça a des dents! Plein de dents! »

Le grésillement bizarre du tournevis sonique alerta Rose : « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec votre tournevis? Il n'a plus le même son… Beurk, c'est quoi, cette odeur? »

« Bave de monstre. Et le mécanisme est enrayé. Elle n'a pas la clé. » dit le Docteur en agitant le petit outil cassé.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, avança jusqu'au radiateur. Elle tourna le dos au Docteur : « Mademoiselle, c'est votre radiateur? »

« Oui. »

« Désolée alors. »

Elle donna un coup de pied et le tuyau de côté se tordit, libérant le Docteur, qui lui décerna un regard de reproche.

« Oui, je sais, c'est une méthode agressive. Mais ça n'a fait de mal qu'à un pauvre radiateur. » protesta Rose, plutôt satisfaite de sa solution.

« MON radiateur. » grogna la policière.

« Il vous le réparera. »

« Hé! »

« Si vous savez réparer un Tardis, vous pouvez aussi bien réparer un radiateur, non? Ce n'est certainement pas hors des compétences du Docteur. »

« Je… »

« Excusez, mais il y a un monstre dans une pièce qui n'existait pas il y a cinq minutes et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez déboulé chez moi et… et qui êtes-vous, bon sang? »

« Oui, c'est vrai : un monstre. Mais un monstre n'est qu'un monstre tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il est probablement aussi effrayé que vous l'êtes. » dit le Docteur.

Un grognement précéda une série de coups et de griffures à la porte.

« Ou peut-être pas. » murmura Rose.

« Elle va tenir? » demanda en tremblant la policière.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Pas ce type de bois. Si encore vous aviez des moulures en cèdre de Korlatha ou bien… ou bien si le vernis était fabriqué à partir d'huile de chêne… Nan, ça ne fonctionne que pour un lycanthrope entraîné… Humm…. Nope, actuellement, votre porte de bois est une simple porte de bois. Désolé. »

« Il faudrait peut-être mettre un peu de distance entre lui et nous alors. »

« Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas une 'elle'? » demanda le Docteur.

« C'est le Prisonnier Zéro. Je crois qu'il aurait dit 'prisonnière' dans le cas contraire. » rétorqua Rose.

« Oh. Oui. Juste. C'est vrai. Eh bien, je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite. J'adore faire de nouvelles rencontres. »

La porte éclata vers l'extérieur et un homme - un homme tout à fait ordinaire - se tenait à côté de son chien - un chien tout à fait ordinaire - et les deux êtres tout à fait ordinaires les fixaient. Le Docteur eut un large sourire.

« Hello. Alors on a choisi un costume double aujourd'hui? »

« Quoi? » souffla la policière.

« Regardez-les bien. C'est votre monstre. » dit le Docteur

« Non, il ne ressemblait pas à ça. »

« Il s'est habillé. »

Ils observèrent les visages de l'homme et du chien et, curieusement, alors que le chien était calme, une lueur - une lueur presque ordinaire - brillait dans celui de l'inconnu et il… il grognait.

« Un seul être, mais deux corps. Il a un peu inversé les têtes. C'est le chien qui devrait grogner. » lança le Docteur. « Voilà ce que ça donne d'aller trop vite. »

L'homme au chien s'avança et Rose se mit devant la policière.

« Il ne se laissera pas attaquer par un coup de pied, Rose. » prévint-il. « Il vaut mieux attendre que les renforts policiers arrivent. »

« Il n'y a pas de renforts. » souffla la jolie rouquine.

« Quoi? »

« Je n'ai pas appelé de renforts. » répéta-t-elle.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, je vous ai entendue… » il saisit la radio accrochée à l'épaule de la jeune femme, démonta le couvercle d'une pichenotte et soupira. « C'est un faux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous promenez avec un faux? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas policière, je suis bisougramme. » lança-t-elle avec exaspération en lui lançant la casquette d'un geste vif.

« Un quoi? »

PRISONNIER ZÉRO DÉTECTÉ. LE PRISONNIER ZÉRO DOIT ÉVACUER LA RÉSIDENCE SINON LA RÉSIDENCE SERA DÉTRUITE. PRISONNIER ZÉRO DÉTECTÉ. LE PRISONNIER ZÉRO DOIT ÉVACUER LA RÉSIDENCE SINON LA RÉSIDENCE SERA DÉTRUITE.

« Et si nous allions prendre l'air? » proposa Rose.

« Il nous bloque le passage. » rappela la fausse policière.

Mais l'homme au chien s'était éclipsé dans une autre pièce et observait l'extérieur avec intérêt tout en aboyant férocement.

« Je propose de courir. » dit le Docteur.

« J'adore ça. » dit Rose en lui prenant la main.

Elle saisit celle de la jeune fille et ils dévalèrent les escaliers en trombe.

« Un bisougramme? Pourquoi vous déguisez en policière? » jeta le Docteur en se dirigeant vers le Tardis.

« Vous avez pénétré chez moi par effraction! Je n'allais pas rester en robe de chambre! »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police? »

« Nous sommes à Leadworth. La police prendrait 10 000 ans avant d'arriver. Je me suis débrouillée. »

« Quel sang froid. » complimenta Rose.

Le Docteur essaya d'entrer dans le Tardis, mais le verrou ne joua pas et un étrange filet de fumée verte s'échappait d'entre les deux battants.

« C'est normal? »

« Oui. Non. Oui, mais… Oh, ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'ai besoin de toi! » cria le Docteur à la boîte bleue.

« Nous allons nous débrouiller. » dit Rose avec calme.

Il avait fallu des années avant que le morceau de Tardis que le Docteur leur avait donné aboutisse à une véritable machine à voyager dans le temps et Rose avait appris un ou deux ficelles. Ne pas avoir de Tardis n'était qu'une donnée et pas un désavantage.

« Je sais bien, mais… »

Elle croisa les bras avec un sourire et il retrouva sa bonne humeur pratiquement instantanément : « Yep, nous allons nous en sortir. Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Allons-y! »

Il buta contre la cabane de jardin.

« Une seconde. La cabane. Elle n'était pas là lors de ma dernière visite. »

« Vous l'avez écrasée. » dit la fausse policière.

Avant que Rose puisse demander qui le lui avait dit, le Docteur lécha la peinture de la cabane. D'accord, il n'avait pas changé. Ses méthodes de tests étaient toujours aussi buccales.

« C'est vieux. Très vieux. Plus de six mois. Plus de six ans. Et cette cabane avait été réduite en morceaux la dernière fois. Ne mentez pas : combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis ma dernière visite? C'est important! Vous saviez pour la cabane détruite! Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez dit que vous habitiez ici depuis six ans? »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous reviendriez au bout de cinq minutes? » cracha la jeune fille rousse.

Je le savais, pensa Rose, il a remis ça. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en retenant un soupir.

« Amélia Pond? » dit le Docteur avec effroi.

PRISONNIER ZÉRO DÉTECTÉ. LE PRISONNIER ZÉRO DOIT ÉVACUER LA RÉSIDENCE SINON LA RÉSIDENCE SERA DÉTRUITE.

« On s'en va. » ordonna Rose en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

L'homme au chien les regardait toujours et les « nouvelles rencontres » pouvaient attendre qu'ils soient en sécurité.

PRISONNIER ZÉRO DÉTECTÉ. LE PRISONNIER ZÉRO DOIT ÉVACUER LA RÉSIDENCE SINON LA RÉSIDENCE SERA DÉTRUITE.

Rose et Amélia entraînèrent un Docteur désarçonné hors du jardin.


	6. Le coup du tournevis sonique

**Rory et Amy sont amis d'enfance, mais il y avait aussi une certains Mels qui n'est pas mentionnée avant la saison 6. Je trouvais dommage de ne pas l'introduire convenablement. C'est chose faite avec ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Passé la porte du jardin, le Docteur retrouva son aplomb et sa vitesse coutumière et mitrailla de questions et de reproches chacune des deux jeunes femmes.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous étiez Amélia Pond? » dit le Docteur

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit votre vrai nom? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je. Suis. Le. Docteur. » fit-il en articulant exagérément.

« Non, je veux dire votre vrai nom. »

« Il y a probablement une loi intergalactique qui interdit de le dire à haute voix. » commença Rose.

« Oh, non, pas les deux à la fois! » s'exclama le Docteur. « Le Docteur. Juste le Docteur. Je croyais que c'était réglé depuis longtemps avec toi. » reprocha-t-il à Rose.

« J'adore le ton que tu prends pour sortir cette bonne vieille réplique. » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil aguichant.

PRISONNIER ZÉRO DÉTECTÉ. LE PRISONNIER ZÉRO DOIT ÉVACUER LA RÉSIDENCE HUMAINE SINON LA RÉSIDENCE HUMAINE SERA DÉTRUITE.

Ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers la source de la voix métallique… qui sortait du poste de radio d'un petit kiosque mobile. Le Docteur s'empara du radio que le marchand tripotait avec étonnement.

« Quelle chaîne avez-vous sélectionnée? » demanda-t-il en sortant son tournevis sonique.

Il essaya de zapper le poste, mais avec un crachotement et deux cillements électroniques, le poste émit encore une fois le même avertissement. Le Docteur le secoua et tourna les boutons des chaînes avant de s'exclamer que le signal était transmis partout!

Il rendit le poste à l'homme qui essaya sans succès de retrouver son émission préférée.

Le Docteur entrait déjà dans la maison la plus proche - sans frapper - et Rose et Amélia suivirent, le rattrapant au moment où il faisait du charme à une vieille dame qui semblait troublée par l'image qui lui rendait sa télé.

« Bonjour, madame, nous offrons une révision gratuite des postes de télévision de la région. Avez-vous éprouvé certaines difficultés techniques récemment? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant les papiers psychiques.

« Eh bien, pour une fois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous appelez! J'essaie de changer de chaîne, mais c'est toujours la même émission. Oh, bonjour Amy chérie. »

« Bonjour, madame Thompson. » dit Amélia.

« Amy? Je croyais que c'était Amélia? Auriez-vous menti sur ça aussi? » dit le Docteur avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

« Je suis Amy maintenant. C'est mieux. »

« J'aimais bien Amélia » dit Rose.

« Ça fait trop conte de fées. » répliqua la jeune femme.

« Amy, qui est ton ami? Est-ce que vous travailler seulement à réparer des postes de télé? Est-ce que je vous aurais déjà rencontré? »

« Non, madame Thompson. Jamais. » fit-elle un peu ennuyée.

La vieille dame dévisagea un moment le Seigneur du temps, qui se laissa examiner avec détachement comme si on passait son temps à deux pouces de son visage.

« Mignon. Un peu trop maigre. Beaux yeux toutefois. » diagnostiqua madame Thompson.

« Merci. » fit le Docteur avec un petit sourire. « Et encore, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai de mieux. » ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

« On dirait Jack. » avertit Rose.

« Jack? » fit-il offensé. « Je faisais référence au fait que j'étais brillant, pas… »

« Ça va, je te connais. J'ai jugé du moindre détail. »

« Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle mode de porter des vêtements déchirés? Et… et des chaussures de course rouges? Oh… attendez une seconde… Ces chaussures… Amy, est-ce que ce n'est pas ton ami imaginaire? »

« Pas si imaginaire que ça, hein? » fit le Docteur avec un clin d'œil.

« Le Docteur et…. Oh, vous devez être Rose! »

« Comment…? »

« Amy parlait tout le temps de vous. Quand elle était petite, elle avait un ami imaginaire - enfin deux - et c'était toute une histoire avec Rory et Mels. Tu es toujours avec Rory, Amy? »

« Euh…. Oui. »

« Gentil garçon. Pas du tout comme Mels. Elle a toujours des ennuis, celle-là. Un caractère impossible. » expliqua madame Thompson. « C'est pour cela que tu veux être policière, Amy chérie? Pour la sortir de ses ennuis? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais lui trouver. Alors tu as abandonné l'idée d'être infirmière. Je me souviens que Mels sautait sur ses petits camarades à la moindre provocation. Je pensais que c'était pour cela que tu avais choisi cette profession. Toujours en train de tout faire pour aider Mels. »

« Euh… »

« Ou nonne. Je peux te dire que les prières ne serviront à rien avec cette petite chipie. »

« Oui, madame Thompson. »

« Est-ce que bisougramme est une profession courante dans les parages? » demanda le Docteur.

« Docteur! » grinça Rose.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils et ajusta son lorgnon en détaillant Amy.

« Je vais dans les fêtes et j'embrasse les gens. Costumée. C'est très amusant. » dit Amy avec un léger rosissement. « Ce n'est pas à Leadworth que j'allais trouver un travail aussi cool. Je déteste travailler dans un magasin. »

« Je compatis. » dit Rose avec un fantôme de sourire.

« Et puis Mels avait l'habitude de surgir à l'improviste et de mettre la pagaille. »

Le Docteur s'était accroupi devant le poste télé et changeait de chaîne, le même message était répété chaque fois, avec le même œil bleu un peu étrange. Il se redressa, l'air inquiet et Rose se rapprocha.

« Ce n'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas? »

« Nope. Nous avons environ 20 minutes. »

« Avant quoi? »

« Oh… la fin du monde. Quand ils parlent de la résidence humaine, ils parlent de la planète toute entière. Le message est répété dans toutes les langues, sur toutes les ondes. »

« C'est la fin du monde? » balbutia Amy en blêmissant.

« Yep. » dit le Docteur en réfléchissant furieusement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Amy, tout va bien aller. » fit Rose avec confiance.

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était normal! Vous en avez vu combien, des fins du monde? » railla-t-elle.

« Euh… quelques-unes. J'ai arrêté de compter après la deuxième. Ou la première. » dit Rose avec calme. « J'essaie d'éviter plus d'une fois par semaine ou les dimanches. »

« Les dimanches sont horribles. » approuva le Docteur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer? »

« Il va se passer le Docteur. » rétorqua Rose avec un hochement de tête vers l'homme au complet rayé.

Le Seigneur du temps haussa un sourcil incrédule et les entraîna dehors.

« Pas de Tardis et un tournevis sonique qui a des ratés. Il me faut un truc. »

« Où allons-nous? » demanda Amélia.

« Où sommes-nous? Leadworth… Leadworth… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial dans le coin? »

« Rien. »

« Oh, il y a certainement quelque chose, mais vous vivez tellement le nez dessus que vous ne le voyez plus. Un aéroport? »

Ils arrivaient à la place centrale du petit village.

« Non. »

« Une centrale nucléaire? »

« Non. Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien ici. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai préféré enfiler mon costume plutôt que d'appeler la police? »

La rue principale de Leadworth regroupait les deux ou trois commerces qui réussissaient tant bien que mal à résister aux travers de l'économie.

« Rien, c'est un peu court comme description. Par exemple, je remarque ce bureau de poste – pas aussi bien qu'un petit magasin, mais presque – et la rue et les arbres. Eh bien, je suppose qu'un espion pourrait espionner la rue et les arbres et les fossés remplis d'eau. » dit-il avec un soupir de résignation.

« Ce n'est pas un fossé rempli d'eau, c'est une mare aux canards. » souligna Amélia.

« Une mare aux canards? Et où sont les canards? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? Je n'en ai jamais vus. »

« Et comment savez-vous que c'est une mare aux canards alors? C'est complètement illogique d'appeler une mare aux canards une mare aux canards s'il n'y a pas de canards. On pourrait l'appeler la mare de vase parce que je suis certain qu'il y a de la vase au fond, mais ce serait terrible comme nom. »

« Euh, Docteur, je crois qu'il y a plus important. » dit doucement Rose en le tirant par la manche de son veston.

La luminosité avait brusquement changé. Il leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que tous les promeneurs et les passants. Le soleil avait l'air d'être enveloppé dans une peau étrange qui lui donnait un air grotesque. La lueur orangée ressemblait plus à celle d'un coucher de soleil - un crépuscule un peu malade - plutôt qu'à un soleil matinal de printemps.

« Oh, oh… »

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive au soleil? » murmura Amy.

« Oh… rien. » dit le Docteur en ravalant sa salive.

« J'ai déjà vu ça. » dit Rose. « Ce n'est pas le soleil, c'est la planète. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a établi une bulle toute autour de la Terre. Nous voyons le soleil à travers une sorte de barrière colorée. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec approbation.

« C'est le mouvement stratégique préparatoire pour leur manœuvre finale. C'est comme s'ils venaient de mettre le couvercle sur la casserole. Et dans dix-huit minutes, ils feront bouillir le contenu. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton horrifié.

« Et vous pouvez faire quelque chose? » demanda Amy.

« Hum… Ça dépend. Il faudrait d'abord retrouver le Prisonnier Zéro et le rendre à ses gardiens. Mais il pourrait être n'importe où… »

Il réfléchissait furieusement et son regard se fit vague. Quelque chose clochait. Les connections dans son cerveau lui permirent de voir le moindre détail de son environnement des dernières secondes : tout le monde était occupé à observer le soleil à la couleur bizarre. La plupart utilisait leur téléphone cellulaire pour prendre des photos. L'attention de chacun était braqué sur un même objectif.

Sauf…

Sauf pour cinq personnes.

Rose et Amy le fixaient patiemment.

Et un peu plus loin, le Prisonnier Zéro les observait, toujours sous la forme d'un homme et de son chien.

Et encore plus loin, un jeune homme prenait des photographies… de l'homme et de son chien.

Voilà, c'était la clé.

Mais Amy perdit soudainement patience. Une voiture venait de s'arrêter - le trio bloquait la rue - et l'homme en descendit, probablement pour protester. En reconnaissant Amélia, il montra un temps d'arrêt. La jeune femme en profita pour pousser le Docteur contre la voiture en glissant la cravate entre la portière et le cadre avant de refermer la portière. Le chauffeur s'écarta prudemment.

« Et maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Vous restez planté là, complètement inutile, alors que ma planète est en danger de mort. Et je me fiche de ce que votre petite amie prétend. »

« Ce n'est pas ma… » commença le Docteur.

« Tais-toi. » conseilla Rose qui ne faisait pas mine de le tirer de sa position bizarre.

« Vous allez commencer par me dire votre vrai nom. »

« Quand tu avais six ans, tu me faisais confiance. »

« J'ai grandi. Je ne crois plus au Père-Noël. »

« Amélia Pond, je ne suis pas le Père-Noël. Pourrais-tu… pourrais-tu me faire confiance? Pour seize minutes? Seize minutes et après, tu pourras être aussi insupportable qu'il est possible de l'être parce que ça n'aura plus la moindre importance. »

« C'est ça. Les grands disent toujours n'importe quoi. »

Le Docteur arracha le petit pansement à motif fleuri de son front - ses mèches l'avaient un peu caché - et le lui mit dans la main.

« C'est toi qui me l'a mis il y a quelques minutes. La blessure n'est pas cicatrisée, tu vois? Je t'ai dis la vérité. Je voyage dans le temps et je peux faire quelque chose pour sauver la planète, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Amélia Pond. »

Amy hésitait encore. Rose s'approcha : « S'il-te-plaît. ».

« Qui êtes-vous à la fin? »

« C'est le Docteur. » dit gravement Rose.

Amy hésita encore, puis recula d'un pas.

« Merci. » fit-il. « Il faut simplement attirer l'attention sur le prisonnier Zéro et ils viendront le chercher. »

Il retira le tournevis sonique de sa poche et l'activa à pleine puissance.

Les automobiles se mirent à klaxonner toutes seules. Les lampadaires explosèrent dans une pluie de verre brisé. La bouche à incendie la plus proche vomit un jet d'eau vers le ciel et tous les cellulaires se mirent à sonner ensemble. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, l'homme au chien les fixait d'un air méchant - pas tout à fait normal.

« Ils vont probablement remarquer mon signal. » dit le Docteur avec confiance.

Et puis soudain, il glapit de douleur et le tournevis lui échappa.

« Non, non, non, non, non! »

« Je trouve que vos trucs tombent souvent en panne. » fit Amy.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Une petite review svp?**


	7. Un gentil petit virus

Le Docteur avait arraché sa cravate et l'agitait comme un fanion en courant vers le vaisseau à l'œil géant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Essayez d'attirer son attention, à la fin! » ordonna-t-il en voyant Amy et Rose aussi immobiles que des poteaux.

Mais ça ne servait à rien, car l'homme au chien venait de se changer en une sorte de fumée verte - et la couleur rappelait bizarrement celle du Tardis en réparation - pour se glisser dans une bouche d'égout. En même temps, le vaisseau reprenait de l'altitude.

« Il a disparu. L'homme au chien est devenu de la vapeur et il… » expliquait une Amy confrontée à l'impossible.

« Oh, c'est normal. Il n'allait pas rester dans le coin. Mais… j'ai une botte secrète. » dit le Docteur avec un large sourire.

Il courut aussitôt vers la seule autre personne qui n'avait pas porté attention au soleil changeant. Le jeune homme blêmit en voyant ce grand type aux allures pressées et un peu louches se précipiter vers lui, mais il parut retrouver un peu de courage en apercevant Amy.

« Hello Amy. »

« Vous preniez des photos de l'homme au chien. Vous preniez des photos de l'homme au chien alors que le soleil semble avoir la nausée et puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une éclipse prévue au calendrier ou que votre soleil n'a pas pour habitude de changer de couleur au beau milieu de la journée sans un événement cataclysmique, on pourrait s'interroger sur ce qui vous a poussé à prendre en photo un banal type et son banal corniaud alors qu'il y avait bien plus spectaculaire à faire. Et pour commencer, quel est votre nom? »

« C'est Rory. Un ami. Hello. » dit Amy.

« Son petit ami. » bégaya-t-il.

« Un ami très très proche. » ajouta Amy en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Ami très très proche d'Amy, vous avez déjà vu cet homme avant? »

« Il… il ne devrait pas être là. Il est… »

Et le Docteur et Rory complétèrent la phrase en même temps : « dans le coma à l'hôpital. »

« Comment le saviez-vous? Et comment saviez-vous que je savais? »

« D'abord parce que vous portez la blouse d'un aide-soignant. »

« Infirmier. » corrigea-t-il timidement.

« Que le badge d'identification de la section où l'on soigne les comateux est toujours accroché à votre pantalon. »

« Euh… oui. » fit Rory en l'arrachant et en le fourrant dans sa poche.

« Et la meilleure raison, c'est parce que je suis brillant. Allons, Rory, dites-moi tout. Combien de patients sont dans le coma actuellement? Et je veux dire dans un coma pas tout à fait comateux, si vous suivez ma pensée - ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, hein. Et ce téléphone… vous prenez souvent des photos avec? Non, non, non, non, ne me dites pas. » fit le Docteur en le lui arrachant des mains et en pianotant à toute vitesse avec les pouces. « Ah! Je le savais. Des personnes tout ce qu'il a d'ordinaire. Des passants tout à fait normaux. MAIS… je me dis, Rory, que si vous les avez croqués au lieu de demander à votre petite amie de poser pour vous… »

« Amie très, très proche. » dit la rouquine.

« Laissez-le parler, il va aboutir à une solution. Quand il va à cette vitesse, c'est tout bon. » murmura Rose.

« … c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. ET, comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas complètement stupide - vous aimez Amy et n'importe quel garçon serait fou de ne pas voir… enfin, vous comprenez - bref, je me dis qu'il s'agit probablement des personnes que vous savez dans le coma et qui se promènent tout de même dans Leadworth. J'ai tout? »

« Euh…. »

« Hummmm…. Je dirais vite comme ça qu'il doit y en avoir une bonne douzaine dans le coma. Les Changeurs de forme aiment bien avoir du choix dans leur garde-robe. » fit le Docteur en faisant les cent pas.

« Il s'habille en chien? » dit Rose.

« L'homme dont le Changeur a pris la forme rêve qu'il est avec son chien. Donc… Curieux… Rory, pourquoi est-ce que personne à l'hôpital n'a remarqué que les patients semblaient avoir des doubles en marche? »

« Personne ne m'a cru! »

« Oh, Rory, il faut insister alors! Regardez-moi, est-ce que je suis du genre à me laisser abattre parce que le monstre que les Atraxis veulent retrouver causera la perte de la planète? Mais non! Je pense positif. Rose, n'est-ce pas que je suis positif? »

« Positivement positif, c'est sûr. Mais je me sentirais mieux si j'entendais un vrai plan. »

« Un plan? Mais j'ai des dizaines de plans! »

« Un plan qui ne nécessite pas de Tardis ou de tournevis sonique et qui peut se réaliser en quatorze minutes. » rappela Rose.

« Hum hum… J'en ai un, évidemment, Mais pour cela, il va me falloir… »

Son regard passa en revue les passants sur la place et pointa du doigt un adolescent tapant furieusement sur le clavier d'un portable.

« Vivant ou mort? » plaisanta Rose.

« C'est Jeff. Il ne vous laissera pas toucher à sa bécane. »

« Accro au net? » demanda le Docteur.

« Plus que ça. Il a probablement une connexion psychique avec son ordinateur. » dit Rory. « J'ai essayé une fois de le lui emprunter pour vérifier mes courriels et…. »

« Parfait! Il sait pirater des réseaux? J'ai besoin de pirater les réseaux. » dit-il.

« Oh! Attendez! »

« Rose, on n'a pas le temps! Il reste treize minutes! » »

« Non, non, tu as besoin d'avoir accès à tous les réseaux en moins de dix minutes, j'ai la solution. Enfin… si Bill Gates est toujours en liberté. »

« Évidemment que Bill Gates en toujours en liberté! » s'exclamèrent Rory et Amy.

« Parfait. Nos deux mondes sont suffisamment semblables pour que ce cher Bill ait les mêmes projets. On a eu cette affaire à Torch… Oui, euh… Disons qu'il avait l'intention de gouverner le monde en s'introduisant au travers de tous les pare-feux en même temps grâce à un virus qu'il avait implanté directement dans ses logiciels. Ça fa bien failli marcher. On l'a arrêté juste avant qu'il lance son plan en même temps que Windows 7. Docteur, tu peux te servir du virus qu'il met au point. »

Le Docteur montra ses papiers psychiques à Jeff qui en resta baba et lui tendit l'ordinateur, sous le choc. Rose pianota rapidement les codes et activa les différents programmes lui donnant accès au système du Tagabshich qui avait révolutionné l'informatique terrienne : « Là… tu es dans le cœur du système. À toi de jouer. »

« Bill Gates veut gouverner le monde? Mais il est dingue! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se contente pas de ramasser le plus d'argent possible et de… d'avoir une vie de milliardaire? » demanda Amy.

« Oh, l'argent ne l'intéresse pas. Si vous voulez corrompre un Tagabshich en exil, proposez-lui un voyage tout frais payé vers la maison et il fera tout ce que vous voulez. » dit Rose avec un clin d'oeil.

Jeff avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et Roy lui demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de prêter son précieux portable : « Non, mais… t'as pas vu l'identification de ce type? Tu sais avec qui tu parles depuis tantôt? C'est MYX981! C'est le joueur le plus super ultra du net pour ce qui est de…Non, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas! Oh… écoute… quand tu lui parleras la prochaine fois, tu lui dis 'monsieur', pigé? Il a droit au respect. » ajouta-t-il en enfonçant sa tuque sur ses sourcils et en reniflant dans sa manche.

Le Docteur tapa quelques consignes, puis leva le nez de l'écran.

« Il fera l'affaire. Maintenant, il faut aller à l'hôpital. »

« J'ai ma voiture. » proposa Rory.

« On n'entrerait pas une grenouille anorexique dans ta voiture! »

Le Docteur jeta un regard à Rose qui hocha la tête en s'empressa de trouver un moyen de transport. Il se replongea dans son piratage, réconforté de savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de longues explications avec elle. Quand le camion de pompier freina devant eux, il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est rapide, spacieux et c'était le plus proche véhicule. Dépêchez-vous de monter! »

Il n'était pas question qu'Amy et Rory manquent le reste de la fête. Rory donna le chemin pour l'hôpital pendant qu'Amy branchait la sirène.

« Ça va? » cria-t-elle au Docteur.

« Suis occupé! » grommela-t-il en continuant à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

« Docteur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut aller à l'hôpital? » cria Rose tout en tournant le volant pour prendre une minuscule rue à contre-sens malgré les avertissements de Rory.

« Le Changeur est piégé depuis que nous avons tous ses costumes. Il pourrait essayer de prendre une nouvelle forme, ce qui ferait un nouveau comateux. Il faut être sur place pour obtenir l'image de celui qu'il choisira. Nous allons envoyer les photos aux Atraxis et BAM! Exit Prisonnier Zéro! »

« Mais ils ont une adresse courriel, ces Atraxis? » demanda Amy.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. » fit le Docteur avec un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. « Si c'était aussi simple, je n'aurais pas besoin de pirater le réseau informatique de toute la planète. Pendant que je finis de faire des miracles - encore une fois - vous vous occuperez de vérifier les patients comateux… et leur double possible. »

« Discrètement bien sûr. » devina Rose.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas trop si la discrétion va marcher. » avoua le Docteur avec un moue hésitante.

Amy fit trompeter le klaxon et Rose enfonça un peu plus la pédale des gaz.

Ils abandonnèrent le camion rouge en stationnement interdit devant l'hôpital.

« J'en ai pour six minutes. » dit le Docteur.

« Il reste combien de temps? »

« Huit minutes. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »

Le trio se planta devant le comptoir et Rose demanda où se trouvaient les patients comateux. L'infirmière de garde la toisa, mais aperçut Amy, toujours vêtue de son uniforme de policière et plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

« Je ne demanderais certainement pas une telle chose sans le soutien des autorités compétentes. » ajouta sèchement Rose.

« Je suppose. Et pourquoi voulez-vous voir ces patients? »

« Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas au courant. » dit Amy. « Je pensais qu'on vous avait déjà prévenue. Notre informateur est formel. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal dans le service de neurologie. »

« Nous y allons. C'est pas pure courtoisie que nous vous avons informée. » dit Rose.

Deux étages plus haut, Rory poussa la porte du service où il avait passé des heures interminables à essayer de comprendre comment ses patients pouvaient prendre l'air un peu partout dans Leadworth alors que tout indiquait qu'ils étaient endormis depuis des mois, voire des années.

« Oh, vous voilà enfin! J'étais follement inquiète pour George. » s'écria une femme en entrant à leur suite.

Deux fillettes étaient pendues à ses bras et Rory reconnu la famille de M. Nomark. Il fit un pas, s'apprêtant à les réconforter quand Rose l'arrêta.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi George ne va pas mieux depuis tous ces mois. » dit une des fillettes… avec la voix de la mère.

Rory pâlit et Amy se raidit.

« Oh, zut… J'ai encore mêlé les bouches. C'est le problème avec autant de têtes différentes! » dit le Prisonnier Zéro… dans son costume de famille modèle.

La mère et les deux fillettes sourirent largement… de plus en plus largement et exhibèrent d'effroyables mâchoires acérées. Amy reconnut avec un frisson les dents de la créature qu'elle avait entrevu dans la chambre qui n'avait pas existé durant des années.

« Faisons le ménage. » fit le Prisonnier Zéro de sa voix sifflante de reptile. « Je vais changer de costumes et éliminer les témoins. »

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose contre Windows 7? Du tout. Et contre Bill Gates? Encore moins.**

**Alors, svp, pas de poursuites judiciaires, OK?**


	8. Le silence tombera

**Bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0o0o**

« Oh, mais vous commenciez sans moi! » s'exclama le Docteur qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre grâce à l'échelle des pompiers. Amy, qui n'avait pas vu ce détail, en resta baba : quoi, il savait voler en plus?

« Tu avais raison, Rose, le camion était un choix idéal! » dit le Seigneur du temps en se plaçant subtilement entre les trois humains et le Prisonnier Zéro.

« Votre timing est parfait! » persifla le Prisonnier, toujours sous sa forme de famille modèle. « Vous êtes tous réunis et je vais pouvoir faire place nette en une seule fois. »

« Quoi déjà? Mais qui pensait qu'on aurait le temps de bavarder un peu! J'adore bavarder. D'aucun dirait que c'est un défaut, mais comment en apprendre plus sur les gens si on ne bavarde pas avec eux? Et j'adorerais savoir comment vous avez pu vous échapper. »

« La faille. »

« Oh, c'est trop facile comme réponse! Je le savais déjà, n'étant pas complètement – ou du tout – idiot. Je voulais plutôt savoir comment vous avez fait pour ouvrir la faille. »

« La faille? Vous ne savez pas pour les failles? »

« Quoi? 'LES' failles? »

« Le grand Seigneur du temps ignore tout des failles? » dit le Prisonnier Zéro avec stupéfaction et une pointe de dérision. « Le puissant Seigneur du temps est peut-être idiot, finalement. Ce cher seigneur du temps… »

« Oh, mais ce Seigneur du temps a un as dans sa manche. » contra le Docteur avec un clin d'œil. « Et si vous pensez que tous ceux qui comptent ont été rassemblés ici… eh bien, vous avez raison! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement. « On n'y va pas à l'aveuglette, dans le coin! Il faut savoir voir les choses d'un œil calme et sérieux même quand tout à l'air de tomber à l'eau. Pas vrai, Rose? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire rusé. Il était en train de narguer l'ennemi tout en le poussant dans le piège qu'il avait tendu et c'était un spectacle à admirer. Le Prisonnier Zéro ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà perdu.

« Je devrais plutôt dire quand tout à l'air de tomber à 'zéro'… » fit le Docteur. « Ah oui, vous ne savez pas. Vous l'auriez su si vous m'aviez posé la question! C'est comme ça quand apprend les choses les plus intéressantes. Posez des questions! Par exemple, vous auriez pu chercher à savoir ce que je faisais pendant que ces trois-là retenaient votre attention. Ou bien, vous auriez pu surveiller l'avancée des Atraxis. Ou bien, encore plus intelligent, vous auriez pu vous rendre. » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

« J'ai toutes les cartes en main, Docteur. Je ne peux pas perdre. Pourquoi me serais-je rendu? Les Atraxis vont me tuer, cette fois, et tant qu'à mourir, autant ne pas mourir dans cette horrible prison. Tant pis pour la planète bleue. »

Le Docteur se hérissa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à vouloir faire exploser cette pauvre planète? Les humains se débrouillaient déjà incroyablement bien pour la polluer de toute façon! Mais un petit clic le fit sourire. L'horloge électronique accrochée au mur derrière le Prisonnier Zéro venait de marquer une nouvelle minute et tout avait changé.

« Depuis une minute, tous les systèmes électroniques de tous les pays, tous les ordinateurs, tous les circuits, tous ce qui possède le moindre microprocesseur est sous mon contrôle pour une minute entière. Et devinez ce que j'ai fait avec? Je leur ai fait communiquer un message, un seul mot, une seule image. Et les Atraxis ne sont pas complètement stupides, juste un peu lents, mais je vous garantie qu'ils repéreront l'origine de ce message… qui provient de l'ordinateur de ce cher Jeff que j'ai laissé travailler dans le camion de pompier. Pas mal, hein? Et vous ne devinerez jamais en quoi consiste le message. Aucune chance de deviner, niet, nada, 'zéro'. »

« Les Atraxis ne me reconnaîtront pas sous cette forme. »

« Je sais. Rory, vous voudriez bien prendre une photo du prisonnier Zéro pour l'ajouter à votre collection? Les Attraxis vont vous reconnaître, peu importe le costume que vous empruntez, car le message que j'ai envoyé devrait les amener ici dans les prochaines secondes. »

Et justement, le rayon senseur d'un vaisseau Atraxis éclaira violemment la fenêtre, obligeant Rose, Amy et Rory à plisser les yeux.

« Comme j'ai dit, ils sont justes un peu lents. Mais toutes les photos que ce cher Rory a prises sont dans ce portable. Et c'est ce même portable qui a lancé le message ZÉRO à travers toute la planète. » fit le Docteur avec fierté.

« Je n'ai qu'à changer de costume alors. » siffla la famille modèle.

« Il faut des mois pour établir un lien psychique avec un nouveau modèle. » fit le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, mais j'ai eu des années! » grimaça le Prisonnier Zéro en prenant une nouvelle forme.

Amy s'effondra.

« Amy? » s'inquiéta Rory.

Le Docteur et Rory se penchèrent sur la jeune fille pendant que Rose faisait un pas en avant, prête à tout pour les protéger. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'image qui se dressa face à elle.

Le Docteur. Le même Docteur avec le même costume déchiré et brûlé, la mèche folle et les yeux brillants. Mais l'expression était très différente. Il ouvrit la bouche et la voix d'Amélia Pond en sortit et c'était une sinistre parodie de voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres : « Pauvre, pauvre Amy Pond. Vous l'avez beaucoup déçue, vous savez. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne jusqu'à ce que son merveilleux Docteur arrive la convainque de le croire. Elle croyait à la magie, mais la magie a disparu durant douze ans. »

« Je suis revenu. » dit le Docteur.

La petite Amélia de six ans se glissa au côté du Docteur. Le prisonnier avait à nouveau prit un costume double.

« Une fois que la magie est morte dans le cœur d'une petite fille, elle ne réapparaît pas facilement. » dit le Prisonnier Zéro par la bouche de la fausse Amélia. « C'est toujours ainsi qu'elle est, à l'intérieur. Elle a beau avoir grandit, au fond, c'est encore la même fillette trop sérieuse, trop grave et bien trop brave pour son âge. Les périls d'une vie d'enfant ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes que les vôtres, mais ils laissent autant de traces. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il parvient à vous copier? Vous avez dit qu'il faut des mois pour obtenir une empreinte afin de reproduire… » commença Rose.

Le Docteur s'illumina : Rose posait souvent les bonnes questions. Il adorait que Rose pose les bonnes questions.

« C'est parce qu'elle est en train de rêver. Le Prisonnier est forcé dans cette double forme. Et si elle rêve de moi, c'est parce qu'elle peut m'entendre. » ajouta-t-il fébrilement en s'agenouillant auprès d'Amy. « Amélia, je sais que tu m'entends. Je veux que tu repenses à cette pièce que tu n'as pas vue pendant des années… cette pièce où je ne voulais pas que tu entres, mais où tu es entrée tout de même… Et dans cette pièce, tu as vu quelque chose. Je veux que tu repenses à cette chose, Amy. Fais-le! Fais-le tout de suite! »

Le Prisonnier Zéro se mit à hurler tout en changeant de forme. Le Docteur se releva avec un air triomphant. La créature n'avait plus rien d'humain. Une sorte de serpent suspendu au plafond avec une bouche remplie de dents. Le vaisseau inquisiteur des Atraxis se focalisa sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans un réseau d'énergie dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser malgré ses contorsions. Il trouva pourtant le moyen de persifler une dernière moquerie qui sonna comme un avertissement : « Le silence, Docteur, le silence tombera. »

Le prisonnier disparut et le vaisseau Atraxis vrombit. Le Docteur se précipita à la fenêtre et leur hurla de revenir sur le champ. Rose remarqua que les Atraxis avaient déjà retiré l'enveloppe d'autour de la planète et le soleil avait retrouvé sa couleur normale.

« Le toit. » ordonna-t-il en courant vers le corridor.

Rory aida Amy à se relever, soulagé qu'elle ne se porte pas plus mal. Tout autour d'eux, les patients s'éveillaient, commençant à poser des questions sur leur présence dans un lit d'hôpital. Rory voulu rester pour leur expliquer, mais Amy l'entraîna à la suite de Rose, elle-même suivant le Docteur. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en arrivant sur le toit.

Il y avait de quoi.

Amy comprit sur le champ que ce n'était pas un vaisseau Atraxis, c'était un Atraxis. Son premier extra-terrestre. Oups, le prisonnier. Disons, son second.

Rose les empêcha d'avancer, laissant le Docteur « prendre la scène ». Il faisait les cent pas et l'Atraxis l'observait assez nerveusement. De petites décharges électriques bondissaient entre les différentes parties de son être. Est-ce qu'il était nerveux?

« Vous êtes un peu lents, mais pas complètement débiles. Vous savez très bien que vous avez violé le règlement 57 de la Proclamation des ombres ici, sur Terre, une planète de catégorie 5. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez l'ignorer. Mais vous avez voulu jouer au plus fin et… et la faire bouillir comme une cocotte-minute? Mais enfin, où avez-vous mis votre cerveau? Non, non, non, ne me dites pas, je ne veux pas savoir. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « J'ai une meilleure question et je veux une réponse. Vous êtes en mesure de scanner toute la planète - vous l'avez fait puisque vous avez capté mon message d'invitation. Dites-moi : cette planète est-elle une menace pour les Atraxis? »

La même voix caverneuse et grésillante qui avait ordonné de rendre le prisonnier répondit : « Non. »

« Autre question. Facile aussi : est-ce que ce monde est protégé? Parce que vous n'êtes pas les premiers à venir, vous savez. Le coin est génial pour des vacances, prendre du repos, faire une petite sieste, rencontrer de nouveaux amis… »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Rose. Au moins, cette fois, il ne portait pas de pyjama et Torchwood n'allait pas faire exploser les Atraxis.

L'Atraxis fouillait ses mémoires et prit un peu d'altitude, comme pour se mettre hors de portée du Docteur.

« Oui. » gronda la voix caverneuse.

« Alors, pour être juste, je vous conseillerais de partir. Et de ne jamais, jamais, jamais revenir. » fit le Docteur avec sévérité.

Rose s'avança et prit sa main.

L'Atraxis les observa, recula lentement, puis s'envola à toute allure.

« Tu es meilleure à chaque année. » dit Rose.

Et Rory et Amy les rejoignirent : « C'est tout? Vous leur dites que ce monde est protégé et ils s'en vont? »

Rose éclata de rire : « C'est le Docteur! Et quand le Docteur vous 'suggère' de faire quelque chose, vous seriez bien inspiré de lui obéir. Et ne dites pas que j'exagère, Docteur, parce que… Où est-il? Docteur? »

Elle se retourna et ne vit que la porte menant aux escaliers se refermer doucement. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir, devinant vers où il était parti.

Elle avait à peine mit le pied dans le jardin d'Amy qu'elle entendit les moteurs du Tardis. Elle arriva trop tard. Il était parti. Sans elle.

Amy et Rory arrivèrent, essoufflés, et le jeune homme commença à se plaindre de devoir courir sans cesse à cause de ce type, mais son amie lui donna un coup de coude en apercevant Rose, immobile devant l'emplacement du Tardis. Là où avait été le Tardis.

Rose attendit. Il reviendrait dans deux minutes. Il ne pouvait pas être parti sans elle. Pas sans dire aurevoir. Pas cette fois encore.

Alors elle attendit.

Le Prisonnier Zéro avait raison : le silence était effectivement tombé.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Oui, je suis atrocement sadique avec Rose, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « 2 minutes ». On parie de quel point de vue l'histoire sera racontée?**


	9. Deux minutes

**Si on se réfère à l'épisode, ce chapitre ne devrait pas exister. On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit de la pause publicitaire entre le départ du Tardis et son retour (ha ha). C'est la présence de Rose et sa réaction aux événements ainsi que l'envie de découvrir un tout petit peu ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Amy qui m'ont fait écrire.**

**Promis, le prochain chapitre revient vers l'épisode diffusé. Enfin… avec la présence de Rose.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

À la tombée de la nuit, Amy renvoya Rory chez lui, expliquant que c'était une affaire de filles entre Rose et elle et que l'hôpital voulait probablement des explications sur les événements du service de neurologie.

« Tu veux dire que tu me laisserais me débrouiller pour inventer une explication? » fit-il avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Mais je pensais que cette Rose… que… »

« Elle n'est pas dans son état normal pour le moment. Et c'est toi, l'infirmier. » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il rougit - probablement jusqu'aux orteils - et partit, non sans avec enlacé maladroitement la jeune femme. Elle s'était blottit contre lui, se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée et qu'il avait l'intuition, depuis le début, que les patients comateux avaient quelque chose de bizarre. Sans lui et sans les photos qu'il avait prises…

Amy revint dans le jardin posa une épaisse veste de laine sur les épaules de Rose. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé du jardin et n'avait plus dit un mot. Elle fixait l'endroit d'où le Tardis avait disparu, tripotait les plis d'un manteau marron déchiré et brûlé. Elle ne pleurait pas non plus. Et c'était probablement ce qui mettait Amy dans tous ses états, car elle avait fait de même douze ans plus tôt. Le mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'incompréhension lui était trop familier.

Il n'y avait rien à dire pour la consoler ou la faire espérer. Le Docteur reviendrait, pensait Amy, mais quand? Il lui avait fallu douze ans la première fois. Est-ce Rose l'attendrait aussi longtemps? Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide vers la femme qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression - elle aurait aussi bien pu être une statue - et su instinctivement qu'elle l'attendrait toujours. Est-ce qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas attendu aussi, d'une certaine façon? Il lui avait suffit une demi-heure pour s'incruster dans son cœur d'enfant. Combien de temps Rose avait-elle eu?

Amy n'osa pas l'abandonner dans le jardin. Elle finit par s'assoupir sur la balancelle. En se réveillant, elle batailla avec un assortiment de couvertures, de plaids et de vestes que Rose avait empilés sur elle. Elle rentra et la découvrit en train de préparer le déjeuner.

« Salut. » fit la rouquine.

« Hello. » fit la blonde.

Rose déposa deux toasts dans une assiette et la lui tendit : « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Je vais attendre le Docteur. Je ne peux pas partir. Je me demandais… »

« Je ne pars pas non plus, c'est ma maison! » interrompit Amy.

« Bien sûr que tu ne pars pas. » dit rapidement Rose. « Mais… est-ce que je peux rester? Et rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne? »

Amy prit le temps d'avaler la moitié d'un toast, mais ricana malgré elle : elle n'avait jamais mangé de toast confiture de fraises et tranches de bananes. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Rose remarqua sa moue amusée : « Oh… désolée, c'est… c'est ce qu'il aime bien manger, lui. Je pense que je suis trop habituée à ses manies. »

Le cœur d'Amy se serra. Rose attendrait le Docteur. Si elle avait pu l'attendre dans le jardin, sans bouger, sans manger, sans respirer, sans vieillir, sans changer, elle l'aurait fait. Mais des deux, c'était lui qui avait la machine à voyager dans le temps…

« Tu ne pourrais pas lui passer un coup de fil? »

« Je n'ai plus son numéro. Et peu importe où et quand il est parti, il reviendra tout de suite ici. De son point de vue, il ne sera écoulé que deux minutes. C'est inutile de faire un coup spectaculaire comme son message planétaire pour attirer son attention. Il est déjà 'en train' de revenir. »

Rose ferma les yeux. Il reviendrait et elle pourrait le revoir, lui parler, le toucher, l'enlacer. Il le fallait. Parce que s'il revenait et qu'elle était morte de vieillesse, il ne se le pardonnera tout simplement pas. Mais il fallait tout de même établir des plans pour tous les 'si jamais' possibles.

« J'ai des idées pour passer le temps. Et d'abord, je dois communiquer avec Bill Gates. Il doit avoir noté l'utilisation de ses codes. Et je vais devoir jouer serré. Dans cette dimension, je suis supposée être morte. Je ne peux pas me présenter à Torchwood… je veux dire, à ceux qui pourraient comprendre la situation et me fournir une nouvelle identité et tout le tremblement parce que cela risque de modifier la continuité temporelle. Je ne peux pas me créer une autre identité. Je dois être invisible. En plus… »

En plus, elle ne quitterait pas cette maison ou le jardin. Elle n'osait pas s'éloigner.

« Je sais que dans 48 ans, un vaisseau Tagabshich doit passer et je sais qui est intéressé à obtenir l'information, un signal d'embarquement et l'occasion de retourner sur sa planète natale. Ça résoudra le problème de Microsoft et ça donnera le temps à ce cher Bill de vieillir et de 'mourir' dignement. »

« Il serait capable d'attendre 48 ans? » s'exclama Amy.

« Oh et même trois fois ça. » dit Rose. « Les Tagabshich vivent à peu près 600 ans et celui-là est très nostalgique. Il accepterait mon offre même s'il s'agissait uniquement d'y retourner pour une journée. Ils ont une relation quasiment symbiotique avec leur planète. » expliqua-t-elle.

Rose but une gorgé de café et mordit dans un toast.

« Je vais lui proposer l'information en échange de sa coopération pour éviter de paralyser à nouveau tout le réseau mondial, mais je vais garder les mots de passe. On ne sait jamais. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'exaspération.

« Ce n'est pas comme si des aliens débarquaient à tout bout de champs. »

« Eh bien… Depuis les Daleks, les gens sont probablement un peu plus alertes. » répliqua Rose en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Les quoi? » fit Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les Daleks… Ceux qui ont déplacé la planète et les 26 autres… » expliqua nonchalamment la jeune femme.

« Déplacé la planète? » fit Amy qui ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait. « Déplacé… la Terre? Mais comment peut-on déplacer une planète? »

« Mais allons, tout le monde en a parlé. Même si vous étiez dans le coma, vous avez dû en entendre parler depuis. » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais l'air intrigué et stupéfait de Rose la fit se taire. Leadworth avait beau être un minuscule village, il n'était pas coupé du reste de l'univers! Comment Amy pouvait-elle ignorer? Rose retint un sourire : elle n'avait pas résolu un mystère depuis douze heures qu'un autre lui tombait dessus. Le Docteur et elle n'avaient pas l'habitude d'attendre que les problèmes les trouvent, ils fonçaient bille en tête dans toutes les aventures.

Le Docteur.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Le toast avait perdu sa saveur. Elle contempla silencieusement les bananes. Elle était capable de sauver le monde toute seule - elle l'avait déjà fait - mais de savoir que certains petits gestes avaient temporairement - pitié, que ce soit temporaire, pitié, pitié - perdu leur signification, lui tordait l'estomac. Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois et s'était raccrochée au projet du canon temporel pour ne pas plonger dans la dépression. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait RIEN faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il reviendrait, c'était certain, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle devina l'inquiétude d'Amy dans un nouveau froncement de sourcils : « Ça va aller. Ça va. »

Rose se força à finir son déjeuner malgré son soudain manque d'appétit.

Dans les jours suivants, avec l'aide d'Amy et de Rory, Rose s'installa dans ce qu'elle appelait son attente invisible. Elle communiqua discrètement avec Bill Gates et reçu avec surprise son cadeau de remerciement, qui lui permit de rester dans l'ombre et de rester connectée secrètement à toutes les informations pas tout à fait terriennes. Quand elle le pouvait, elle partageait des informations avec ceux étaient en position de faire quelque chose de positif. C'est de cette façon qu'elle apprit que Mickey et Martha s'étaient mis à leur compte pour chasser les aliens dangereux. Amy fut ravie d'apprendre enfin quelque chose de la part de sa colocataire.

Amy lui posait quantité de questions, mais Rose y répondait rarement. Amy n'était pas la seule à avoir oublié les Daleks, les planètes volées et quantité d'autres choses comme le vaisseau Sycorax ou la chute du Titanic spatial sur le palais royal. Par précaution, Rose ne corrigeait pas les erreurs ou les omissions. Elle fouillait plutôt les réseaux, cherchant des traces de ces événements. Aucune image du vaisseau Sycorax, aucun rapport sur les planètes volées, aucune mention sur le tremblement de terre planétaire qui avait accompagné le retour à sa position astronomique, rien concernant le Titanic. Même sous la force d'une blague ou d'un montage vidéo, il n'y avait rien.

Elle avait promis à Amy certaines réponses, mais seulement en présence du Docteur. C'était lui qui lèverait ou non le secret qui planait sur tous ces événements. Quand elle s'impatientait trop et que Rory ne savait plus quoi sortir comme argument, Rose leur parlait un peu du Docteur et du Tardis. Elle raconta en partie sa vie avec Jackie, Pete et Tony, son petit frère.

Une fois, elle laissa échapper qu'elle était mariée. Enfin presque. Amy avait sauté sur l'occasion de la questionner à nouveau sur le Docteur, car il ne faisait aucun doute que, si Rose devait épouser quelqu'un, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais c'est tout comme. Et ce n'est pas le Docteur, mais… »

« Comment ça 'pas le Docteur' ? » avait lâché Amy.

« C'est compliqué. Son… son frère… en quelque sorte. »

« Il a un frère? Je pensais qu'il était le dernier de sa race? Tu as dit… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est compliqué. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un clone » grommela Amy. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça : pouvoir cloner celui qu'on aime et se l'attacher comme un animal familier. »

Rose manqua s'étouffer.

Et les mois passèrent.

Lorsqu'il neigea à Noël, ce qui n'était pas une innovation particulièrement frappante pour Amy, Rose passa des heures dehors, dans le froid, sans explication, avec un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Amy et Rory s'embrassèrent sous le gui. Le jeune homme était officiellement son petit ami.

À l'été, Rose reçut enfin la commande qu'elle avait passée par Internet et chargea Amy de récupérer le paquet, n'osant pas le faire livrer. Le voisinage notait le moindre changement et savait tirer des informations des livreurs avec plus de dextérité que Torchwood et un sérum de vérité.

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment pris six mois pour recevoir cette commande? »

« J'ai dû tout faire faire sur mesure à partir des… retailles. » dit Rose en retirant le plastique protégeant un long manteau marron.

« Ah! Je me demandais où tu l'avais rangé! Et… oh! Tu lui as trouvé un nouveau costume? Mais… est-ce qu'il ne préférerait pas avoir une autre couleur? »

« Surtout pas. » dit doucement Rose en flattant les plis du tissu rayé. « Il adore le bleu. »

Le tissu était introuvable, le patron à refaire à partir de sa mémoire, le manteau si déchiré et puant la fumée (et une fumée pas tout à fait ordinaire s'il fallait le mentionner) qu'il avait fallu en fabriquer un nouveau. Rose avait passé en revue des centaines d'échantillons pour retrouver exactement les bons tissus, les bons motifs, les bonnes textures.

Elle suspendit le manteau et le costume trois pièces sur un seul cintre, comme s'il ne manquait qu'un corps pour leur donner du volume. Chaque fois qu'elle frôlait l'espèce de mannequin, elle souriait. Amy ne faisait pas de commentaires.

Et les mois continuèrent à s'écouler.

Amy et Rory étaient de plus en plus proches. Il fut question un moment qu'il emménage, mais Amy trouvait la maison trop vaste, trop pleine de regrets, d'espoirs et d'attente qui n'étaient pas tout à fait les siens. Elle n'en voulait pas à Rose, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre toute sa vie un être extraordinaire venu d'ailleurs. Elle avait Rory et c'était tout aussi bien.

Rose continuait d'attendre, surnaturellement patiente et calme. Elle écrivait beaucoup et finit par expliquer à Amy qu'il s'agissait de lettres. S'il revenait en retard, très en retard, il pourrait les lire et comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il comprendrait qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné son double, qu'il lui faudrait envoyer un message, dans l'autre dimension, pour le prévenir. Ça, Rose ne le révéla pas à Amy. C'était suffisamment compliqué avec une seule dimension.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas? »

« Il est en train de revenir. » dit simplement Rose en se remettant à écrire.


	10. Vive les menottes

**J'ai menti. Le début de ce chapitre ne renoue pas complètement avec l'épisode. Mais bon… la fin revient coller à la série. C'est la faute des menottes, je vous jure!**

**Ce chapitre est également un peu plus long, mais que voulez-vous? Ils avaient effectivement du temps à rattraper.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture et merci pout les commentaires passés, présents et futurs!**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Il faisait nuit quand le Tardis se rematérialisa et que le Docteur reparut dans le jardin d'Amy. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était peut-être seulement Rose. Il retint un rire de dérision. Il était préférable de ne pas recommencer à jouer les idiots. Dès qu'il trouverait un moyen pour la faire repartir dans l'autre dimension, avec l'autre Tardis, l'autre vie et l'autre Docteur… il reviendrait au point de départ. Elle lui manquerait, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre - peut-être Amy justement - pour partager ses aventures et l'écouter babiller à s'en rendre aphone, puis un autre, puis un autre… Et il finirait bien par se régénérer et… qui sait?

Il renifla les environs. Oui, 24 juin. La bonne journée. D'accord, il avait manqué l'heure, mais ça avait probablement laissé juste le temps à Rose, Amy et Rory de faire un peu mieux connaissance autour d'une tasse de thé.

La maison était silencieuse. Curieux. Il aurait pensé que Rose l'aurait attendu de pied ferme pour être parti sans elle. Il pouvait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était sentit coupable quand les moteurs avaient démarré et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait laissé sur place. Mais bon… Il n'avait fait qu'un tout petit tour de rien du tout jusqu'à la lune (en se souvenant de la fois où il avait plu et où les Judoons avaient failli faire griller la moitié de la planète à cause de leur bêtise) et était revenu dare-dare. Rose ne dirait rien de bien méchant. Il s'attendait à des commentaires de la part d'Amélia Pond toutefois. Amy. C'était Amy maintenant.

Il fit quelques pas, se décida à monter l'escalier. Il trouva l'espalier bloqué par une silhouette en robe de chambre - encore - qui ne fit ni une ni deux et le plaqua contre le mur, le temps d'ouvrir une des portes de l'étage, de le pousser à l'intérieur, de le faire tomber sur le lit et de saisir son poignet. Il entendit le petit cliquètement des menottes et haussa un sourcil incrédule devant une Rose qui, les poings sur les hanches, le fixait d'un air furieux.

« Hello Rose. »

« Rose, j'ai cru entendre du bruit… » commença Amy en surgissant dans la chambre.

En voyant le Docteur menotté au lit, la rouquine soupira de satisfaction : « Enfin! Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. »

« Tu peux nous laisser? » demanda froidement Rose en ne quittant pas le Docteur des yeux. « Nous avons à discuter. »

« J'imagine. » dit doucement Amy en refermant la porte. « Au cas où tu aurais besoin des clés, je voulais juste de rappeler que je ne les ai toujours pas retrouvées. »

« Parfait. » dit Rose.

« Attendez une minute, toutes les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore droit à ce type d'accueil? » demanda-t-il en pointant les menottes.

Amy et Rose échangèrent un regard.

« Quoi? » fit-il encore

« Bonne nuit, Amy. » dit Rose du même ton glacial.

Mais il était évident que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle, plutôt contre lui, comprit le Docteur.

« Euh… Rose? Je suis allergique aux menottes. »

« Tant mieux. » fit la jeune femme en hochant sèchement la tête.

Ils s'observèrent et Rose finit par soupirer et relâcha un peu la tension : « Ce n'est pas complètement de ta faute, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre responsable. Je pourrais accuser le Tardis, mais c'est toi le pilote, alors… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? »

« Il se passe deux ans, Docteur. Deux ans! »

« Nooonnnnn. »

« Deux. Ans. » insista-t-elle.

L'expression d'horreur sur le visage du Seigneur du temps fit oublier à Rose sa colère. Il était là, se répéta-t-elle. Il était là, il était revenu à temps. Elle inspira, essayant d'évacuer toute la peur et le doute qu'elle avait ressentis durant des mois. Il était là. Tout irait bien. Elle s'allongea et se blottit contre lui, mais il resta aussi raide qu'une planche. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et l'enlaça. Est-ce qu'elle versa une larme ou deux? Peut-être. Après un temps, il l'enlaça - d'un seul bras - et embrassa son front.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-elle.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne suis parti que deux minutes, juré! »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai vérifié la journée! »

« Je sais. »

« Et…. »

« Oh, tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

« Pardon? »

Il fut pris par surprise quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il se détendit rapidement. Quand elle enleva sa robe de chambre et se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui, il osa lui suggérer de retirer les menottes.

« Tu peux les enlever toi-même? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas de nouveau tournevis et… »

« Parfait. » fit-elle simplement en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Et il fut à nouveau pris par surprise… et ce ne fut pas la dernière fois cette nuit-là.

Quand Amy descendit à la cuisine le lendemain matin, elle trouva Rose qui remplissait trois assiettes avec des œufs brouillés, des toasts et des rondelles de bananes.

« Alors…? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un morceau de banane. « Il n'est pas parti, hein? »

« Vive les menottes. » dit Rose avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi? Tu l'as gardé attaché toute la nuit? »

« Oh noooon. Toute la nuit ET ce matin aussi. »

« Il est ENCORE attaché? Il ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Il ne s'en est pas trop plaint jusqu'à maintenant. » dit Rose avec un clin d'œil.

Amy hocha la tête et ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

« Et vous avez trouvé le temps de discuter? »

Quelle question ridicule, songea aussitôt Amy.

« Discuter? De quoi? » demanda Rose avec perplexité.

Elle hésitait entre le thé, le café et un jus d'orange. Elle opta pour le thé et le jus d'orange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de caféine le matin.

Amy déposa sa tasse de café un peu brutalement sur la table, faisant comprendre à Rose de quoi il était question. Elle s'excusa et jura de lui en parler rapidement. Pendant le déjeuner, promit-elle. Amy hocha la tête. Déjà, elle songeait à ce qu'elle emporterait. Comment s'habillait-on pour voyager dans le temps et l'espace d'abord?

Rose monta le plateau, poussa la porte et sourit en voyant le Docteur hypnotisé par le costume trois pièces et le manteau suspendu sur le cintre.

« C'est brillant! Je crois que le costumier n'a pas entièrement brûlé, mais la section où je gardais des copies de mes costumes, lui, a pas mal souffert. Je vais être obligé d'aller en chercher d'autres. Mais le manteau, lui, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour le réparer aussi bien. »

« Il n'est pas réparé, il est neuf. » dit Rose en mettant le jus d'orange dans sa main libre.

« Neuf? Mais il est exactement pareil à celui que Janis Joplin m'avait offert! Comment as-tu fait? »

« J'ai eu le temps. » dit-elle légèrement en détournant le regard.

Le Docteur prit un air coupable : « Désolé. Euh… dis, tu vas me détacher un jour? »

« Je n'ai pas la clé. » lui rappela-t-elle en buvant calmement son thé.

« Oh. Il… Il y a… Le Tardis a probablement déjà préparé mon nouveau tournevis sonique. Tu pourrais… tu pourrais aller le chercher? Il doit être sur la console, à côté du brouilleur de…. »

« Oui, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

« Et si je ne dis pas 'oui', tu ne laisses ici? » fit-il avec une expression à mi chemin entre l'inquiétude et le contentement.

Rose éclata de rire. Eh bien, il n'était pas déçu de sa nuit. C'était toujours ça. Elle le laissa avec les œufs brouillés, les toasts et les bananes - il n'y avait plus de confiture de fraises lui expliqua-t-elle - et emprunta la clé du Tardis.

L'intérieur était le même que la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. L'odeur de fumée s'était envolée. Puis elle remarqua que le siège avait l'air beaucoup plus confortable et que les vieux tuyaux et autres mécaniques complexes et inconnues qui tapissaient le plafond avaient l'air neufs et étaient bien rangés. Les traces de rouilles dans les coins de la console avaient disparu. Les post-it et tous les petits gadgets comme les vis, les trombones, les vieux crayons et les pinces à cheveux qui traînaient généralement entre les boutons et les manettes avaient disparu également. Par contre, l'embout bleue et argentée d'un tournevis sonique dépassait et il suffit à Rose de l'en retirer délicatement. Le Tardis bipa et les lumières flashèrent, comme pour dire bonjour. Rose sourit largement. Cette bonne vieille boîte bleue.

Elle revint quatre à quatre vers le Docteur et lui tendit le tournevis. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il se frottait le poignet et s'emparait des habits neufs. Rose les lui arracha et pointa la salle de bain : « Une douche avant tout, Seigneur du temps! » ordonna-t-elle, faussement sévère.

Dix minutes plus tard, il réclamait les vêtements en passant un bras dans l'embrasure de la porte. Rose lui mit le cintre entre les doigts, trouvant amusant qu'il veuille se montrer discret alors qu'elle avait déjà tout vu. Elle soupira et s'habilla à son tour. Elle épinglait ses cheveux quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

« Ils sont plus longs. » nota-t-il.

Elle se retourna. Il était redevenu lui-même et avait utilisé, assez généreusement d'ailleurs, le gel coiffant de l'armoire à pharmacie.

« Je m'étais dis que si tu me voyais et que tu t'en apercevais, tu reviendrais en arrière pour me chercher plus tôt. Si je ne t'avais pas vu, j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu tricher comme ça. » dit-elle en ajoutant une épingle à cheveux supplémentaire. « Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, je le sais déjà. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Il revêtit le manteau marron, vérifia que les coutures tombaient bien. Il était impressionné par le détail. Tout était pareil. Sauf…

Deux chaussures de course beige atterrirent devant ses pieds. Il releva la tête vers Rose qui avait un sourire en coin.

« C'était l'accessoire le plus facile à trouver. Et ils sont de la bonne grandeur, c'est promis. »

Le Docteur sut aussitôt comment elle connaissait sa pointure. L'autre. L'autre portait aussi des Converses. Son humeur s'assombrit.

« Ne commence pas. » le prévint Rose. « Je sais à quoi tu penses et… je RESTE avec toi. C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Tu dois lui manquer. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Et je ne te manquais pas à toi? » répliqua-t-elle douloureusement.

« Il a besoin de toi. »

« Non. » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, ne le crois pas. Il aura toujours besoin de toi. »

« Non, Docteur. C'est toi qui as le plus besoin de moi. Lui… il a quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. »

Il était perplexe à l'idée que l'autre ait quelque chose de plus ou de mieux et terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait raison, qu'elle puisse rester. Il avait encore plus peur de se laisser aller à espérer et d'être déçu. Tout ce qui la touchait le faisait souffrir de toute façon alors il préféra jouer les indifférents, sachant que Rose devinerait son jeu.

« Il ne peut pas avoir toutes mes futures vies. À part ça… »

« Il peut refaire le passé. » dit Rose.

« Non, il ne peut pas… Il… »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de Docteur ou de Tardis dans le monde de Pete, mais les choses sont suffisamment semblables pour lui permettre de revenir en arrière et d'arranger… ce qui n'a pas pu l'être la première fois. Il a brièvement revu Martha. Il a rencontré à nouveau Sarah Jane. Il a retrouvé le Brigadier. Il a sauvé les Dolorisques tout seul. Il a reconstruit le temple de Maranag et a empêché la tempête de cristal hallucinogène sur Nemora III. »

Rose s'approcha du Docteur et saisit ses mains : « Il peut refaire le monde. Il ne peut pas effacer ses souvenirs, mais il peut arranger tous les événements qui l'ont… qui vous ont blessés. Il a la possibilité de revenir en arrière, de changer les lignes du temps comme tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Il est heureux ainsi. Il guérit. Il est devenu meilleur et nous avons su tous les deux que je devais revenir vers toi. C'est toi qui a besoin de moi, bien plus que lui. Alors je suis là. »

Le Docteur ne réagissait toujours pas et Rose se dit qu'il regrettait peut-être cette fois encore de ne pas être l'autre.

« Comme nous venons tous les deux de cette dimension, il y a un lien, une sorte de réponse élastique des dimensions, pour nous ramener ici. Il lui a été facile de me faire voyager. Et comme son Tardis provient du tien, les boucliers ne pouvaient pas m'empêcher de m'y matérialiser. Il espérait que je reviendrais à temps. » ajouta-t-elle avec un frisson.

Il avait bien failli être trop tard, se souvint-elle.

« Rose Tyler. » dit-il simplement.

« Yep. » répondit-elle tout aussi simplement. « Je suis de retour. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Ils s'enlacèrent. Rose devina qu'il ne protesterait plus à son sujet. Pas sur ce point-là, du moins.

« Bon, ça y est, tu lui as demandé? » fit Amy.

Elle avait poussé la porte et vérifié rapidement qu'ils étaient habillés, tous les deux, avant de lever les yeux du sol.

« Euh… non. » confessa Rose.

« ROSE! »

« Demandé quoi? » fit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je peux aller dans le Tardis? »

Le Docteur pencha la tête, dévisagea Rose et Amy à tour de rôle. Puis il sourit, renifla et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi pas? » répondit-il gaiment.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le Tardis. Il réclama la clé à Rose avec un clin d'œil, poussa la porte, se recula d'un pas et s'inclina, laissant Amélia Pond - Amy, elle s'appelait Amy maintenant - faire ses premiers pas à l'intérieur du type 40.

« Tardis. _Time__and__Relative__Dimension__in__Space_. » énonça-t-il d'un ton magistral.

« Je sais. » fit Amy en avançant lentement. « C'est magnifique. »

« Oui, elle est magnifique. » acquiesça le Docteur avec ravissement.

Rose referma la porte et se saisit des doigts du Docteur. Elle observa avec amusement Amy découvrir la plus incroyable merveille de l'univers. Ils échangèrent un regard complice quand la jeune femme souffla, incrédule : « C'est vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur…. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit, pourtant. » souffla Rose avec un petit rire.

« Le Tardis fait de l'effet à tout le monde. » répliqua le Docteur avec satisfaction. « Tu lui as raconté quoi, à Amélia? »

« Presque rien. Je sais que tu préfères avoir l'honneur des primeures. »

Il sourit et jeta son manteau neuf avec la même désinvolture sur la même colonne. Rien n'avait changé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Rose qui le suivait. Rien n'avait changé et ELLE était revenue. Il faillit éclater de bonheur.

« Amélia Pond, j'espère que tu es prête à voir l'univers! En tout cas, une partie! »

« Attendez une seconde! On part tout de suite? »

« Et pourquoi pas? » fit-il avec étonnement en enclenchant le calculateur géocosmique. « Pourquoi perdre son temps à Leadworth quand il ne s'y passa jamais rien? »

« Et on sera revenu pour demain? » demanda Amy avec un regard vers Rose.

« Ceci est une machine à voyager dans le temps. Si je voulais, je pourrais te ramener il y a cinq minutes, mais on se rencontrerait dans le jardin et tu serais obligée de t'expliquer à toi-même pourquoi tu te croises et… nannnn, trop compliqué. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff. Compliqué. » résuma-t-il avec un reniflement tout en abaissant la manette du transducteur spatiotemporel. « Mais oui, on reviendra pour demain. Je ferai tout particulièrement attention à atterrir demain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain? »

« Des trucs. » répondit rapidement Amy.

« Oh. Des trucs. C'est bien, des trucs. J'adore les trucs. Mais j'adore des tas de choses. »

« Comme les bananes? » suggéra moqueusement Amy.

« Rhoooo, mais les bananes valent cette adoration! » lança-t-il en débloquant le frein.

Amy hésita entre un fou rire et une remarque plus sérieuse et finit par opter pour les deux : « Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que vous étiez un peu dingue. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… »

« Oh, mais Amélia Pond, il faut savoir une chose très importante à mon sujet. Vraiment. Parce que tu es dans le Tardis et que l'univers lui-même ne s'attend probablement pas à tout ce qui va se produire et qu'il faut que tu saches absolument à quoi t'en tenir. Je me disais que Rose te l'aurait mentionné, mais je suppose que c'est ma responsabilité de te faire comprendre ce genre de réalité. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« Amélia Pond, je suis définitivement un peu dingue. Et fier de l'être. »

Il abaissa la dernière manette et le Tardis pulsa, grinça et gémit pendant que le Docteur, Rose et Amy éclataient de rire.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait familiers avec le travail de l'acteur David Tennant, « notre » Tenth, il a incarné Campbell Bain, un maniaco dépressif de 19 ans (il avait 23 ans à l'époque du tournage), interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique dont la devise était « We are loony and we are proud (Nous sommes dingues et nous en sommes fiers). Si vous avez la chance de voir Taking over the Asylum et de comprendre l'anglais, son accent écossais et son jeu d'acteur vous feront fondre complètement.**


	11. Épilogue : Une robe de mariée

Après quelques secondes, le Tardis devint silencieux. Le Docteur vérifia l'écran principal, hocha et montra la porte.

« Nous avons voyagé dans le temps? » demanda Amy.

« Yep. »

« Nous sommes sur une nouvelle planète? »

« Non. »

« Nous sommes dans le passé ou dans le futur? »

« Dans le futur. »

« Oh… Et… je crois que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de mettre autre chose. »

« Pourquoi? »

Rose murmura discrètement : « Elle est en chemise de nuit, robe de chambre et pantoufles. »

Le Docteur examina Amy et hocha la tête.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave. Le costumier est rempli de tout ce qu'il faut. Enfin, pas de mes costumes, il faudra que je passe en chercher d'autres, mais pour le reste… Rose te montrera. »

Amy détailla le Seigneur du temps : costume trois pièces rayés, cravates rayé, chemise… tout était bleu. Et des Converses beiges.

« J'essaierai de vous dégoter une paire de chaussures en même temps. » dit-elle aimablement.

« Pourquoi faire? Celles que j'ai sont parfaites! »

« Vous portez toujours des Converses avec une cravate? »

Rose fit discrètement signa à Amy de ne pas en rajouter, indiquant que c'était dans la même catégorie que les toasts banane-confiture de fraises. Amy haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, pour le moment, nous sommes dans l'espace. »

« Oui, d'accord. » fit Amy, apparemment peu convaincue.

« Non, sérieux, nous sommes dans l'espace. Coordonnées 5730.89.00231. Galaxie du Lion. »

« Pour vrai? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour être pris au sérieux dans le coin. Oh, dehors! » fit-il en la poussant vers la porte.

« Quoi? »

« Dehors! » répéta-t-il avec un sourire - un sourire de dingue songea Amy.

« Docteur! » cria-t-elle en se sentant 'tomber' de l'autre côté des portes.

Rose se précipita aux côtés du Docteur et éclata de rire. Eh bien, pour une initiation, c'était une belle initiation.

« Bienvenue à bord, Amélia Pond. » cria-t-il joyeusement.

« Elle n'est pas exactement à l'intérieur. » corrigea Rose avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'adossa au panneau du Tardis et soupira de contentement. C'était bon d'être de retour à sa vraie place.

Elle songea alors « aux trucs » qu'Amy avait mentionnés. Rory en ferait une attaque s'il savait où sa fiancée se trouvait en ce moment. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Docteur. Et il ferait également une attaque - quoique… avec deux cœurs - s'il connaissait ses plans. Et cette robe de mariée qui, fatalement, finirait par servir.

Elle soupira à nouveau, savourant le moment présent, oubliant le passé, imaginant le futur. Le Docteur était dans chacun de ses instants et c'était très bien comme ça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Merci pour avoir suivi l'épisode! La suite, la Bête des bas fonds, devrait être écrite par MissFantasy74. Pour ma part, je vous reviendrai probablement avec le Maître des rêves (mais rien de confirmé pour le moment) À bientôt!**


End file.
